Cryco
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: 'Somethings just can't be changed once you've done them...' R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the DN Angel characters. Nor do I own Romeo and Juliet.

A/N: Welcome back my reviewers. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for the ending of Angels. I will promise you guys this right now: Luna and Dark do get together in end okay? There's something to look forward to. And now the summary for this story: When Angelus accidentally tells Dark that there is a chance that Luna is only ten miles away, Dark immediately goes out to find her. But he meets an interesting teenager named Cryco (creak-co), who has a twin sister named Mika. At first Dark isn't too sure what to think of the twins, but when eventually he becomes attached to them. The problem? They won't talk about their mother at all.

Chapter 1

Haru looked up at the high school and groaned. He really didn't want to go to school today. To make himself look like a normal boy, he had pulled the long bang back into his short ponytail. Why his father kept a long ponytail and the long bang in front of his, Haru would never know. One of his friends, Sojo, came running up to him.

"Hey man, there's no test today. The teacher moved it to next week."

"Okay..." Haru was pulled, reluctantly, into the school by Sojo. The thing about Sojo was that he was really, really, really smart. He was so smart, Haru felt like someone with a newborn's brain next to him.

"So how's your uncle doing?" Also, he knew all about Haru's family 'gifts.' Meaning, that they had angel wings...and that his uncle used to be Phantom Dark.

"Oh...he's the same as usual. Ever since I reached ten, he stopped coming around as much, and started just staring out at the water. He's not the same anymore."

"Hey...he'll be all right. After all, he used to be you-know-who."

"Yeah...but he doesn't do that anymore...I wonder why."

"I believe it is obvious."

"Why?" Sojo coughed for a second, and then turned back to him.

"He fell in love most likely." Haru then remembered the conversation in the ice cream shop years ago when he was 5.

"Oh yeah....he did, but she left." Sojo nodded, as if he was a therapist, then looked at the clock.

"Come on we'd better hurry. Class starts in 2 1/2 minutes." They ran down the hall quickly.

~With Dark~

He was just staring at the last spot he'd seen her flying, before she had totally disappeared over the horizon. He had watched Romeo and Juliet the other night. He found himself nodding at some of the things Romeo had done during the entire movie and realizing he would've done the same thing.

"Dark." Turning around, Dark saw Angelus standing behind him.

"I see you are back." Sighing, Angelus came up beside him.

"Dark, I have something important to tell you. It's about Luna."

"What?" Dark's eyes were wide with anticipation.

"There's a chance that Luna is only about 10 miles away right now. I would suggest you--Hey, where are you going?!" Dark was already up in the air, but he looked behind him at Angelus.

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to Luna!" Before Angelus could reply, Dark flew off quickly. _'Man I really hope for Dark's sake, that Luna is not with another man. Krad is going to kill me when he hears that Dark knows that Luna might be only 10 miles away...'_

X X X

A woman stared at the setting sun and ran a hand through her hair. The sunset had a lot of meaning for her. Now it felt like it was the only thing that made her feel like she was really herself. For 15 years, she had felt like a total stranger. Cupping her hands to her chest, she felt her heart begin to throb. A single tear rolled down her cheek, as many memories flashed through her mind. When she first held her kids, their first days of school, them entering High School.....and then the sad fact that she was all alone with them. Opening both eyes, she wiped the tear away. '_Somethings just can't be changed once you've done them...'_

Okay review! Let me know how it is. Next chapter, Cryco show up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the DN Angel characters.

A/N: Okay Cryco shows up in this chapter and remembr his name is pronounced creak-co. Also Dark is in this chapter (obviously right?).

Chapter 2

A girl with long black hair and purple eyes, walked with her friends laughing. Her hair was past the middle of her back, and she had no intentions of cutting it. One of her friends stopped and looked to the side, seeing something.

"Hey Mika isn't that your brother?" Following her gaze, Mika saw a group of boys. But two of them were causing the whole commotion...and one of them was indeed her brother. Eyes widening in horror, Mika ran towards them.

"Cryco stop it!!" The group of boys moved out of the way as she charged through them and into the middle with Cryco and the other boy. "Cryco!" The other boy laughed, spitting blood out of his mouth.

"Ha! Your baby sister comes to save you? Don't even think of standing up to me again you--" Cyrco came towards the other boy quickly, fist raised.

"You want to run that by me again?" His voice was quiet and soft at the same time. Which is usually what put fear through everyone else.

"S-s-s-s-s-sorry!" Walking away from the crowd, Cryco brushed his arms off. Mika ran over to her brother and stood in front of him.

"What was it about this time?" Cryco looked down at his sister, his silver eyes piercing through her. He had purple hair and silver eyes.

"The same as yesterday."

"He was _staring _at you? Cryco you can't start a fight over that!"

"He wasn't staring at me. The one before yesterday." Mika sighed.

"He dumped your lunch...."

"No."

"Then what Cryco?!" He looked at her in a creepy way, which made her shiver.

"He said I am a horrible brother for you and I should just go curl up somewhere and die." Mika gasped. Usually Cryco would get into stupid fights everyday, but today was completely different. He had gotten into a fight cause someone insulted him.

"Oh Cryco..."

"I don't need your pity. Just head to class."

"Aren't you coming?"

"No....I'm going home." Cryco slowly unfolded his black wings. '_After all, how can a freak like me survive in school? Mika is lucky...she was born without wings, unlike me. Mother told me that when I was born, my wings were already out. Then when Mika was born, she was slightly surprised to see that she didn't have wings.'_ Jumping into the air, Cryco flew high above the school and watched his sister walk back inside. After awhile Cryco landed on the shore and gazed out at the water, with the sun glinting off it. '_It's so beautiful....I wish I could just fly out on it for one time in my life.....but mother and Mika need me.'_ Turning away from the water, Cryco froze. Standing behind him was an unknown man with purple hair, purple eyes, and wearing black. Folded on his back were....black wings. Cryco's eyes widened in terror for a brief second, before narrowing them and swinging his leg out, making the mans' legs fall out from under him.

"Why the hell did you do that? And who the hell are you?" Cryco glared at him. Sure he should be glad to see that he isn't the only person with wings in the world, but he felt like he couldn't trust this guy.

"Why were you standing behind me?"

"I'm searching for someone named Luna Valentinous. Do you know her?" Cryco was surprised but he didn't show it.

"Never heard of her. Now get lost!" Cryco went to kick him, but the man was ready this time.

"Oh no you don't!" Jumping up, the man tripped Cryco and pinned him to the ground.

"Gah! Let me go!"

"No...not until you tell me your name."

"Why should I give you mine when you haven't given me yours?!"

"Oh? You don't like going first? Very well...I am Dark. You are-Gah!! You little--" Cryco had slammed his leg up between Dark's legs, and was now running. "Get back here kid!" Cryco unfolded his wings and flew up into the air quickly. '_I should've stayed in school today!'_

"Cryco! Cryco where are you?" Looking down, Cryco saw his sister looking around for him.

"Ah, so your name is Cryco." Looking towards his right, Cryco saw Dark flying right next to him. '_How did he..?'_ Narrowing his eyes dangerously, Cryco rammed right into Dark. Folding his wings to his sides, Cryco flew down towards Mika.

"Mika what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you silly." Dark landed between the two of them.

"Excuse me miss, but were you aware that your boyfriend is very violent?" Dark smiled gently at Mika.

"I am fully aware that my _brother_ is violent, yes." Dark blinked in surpise when she said 'brother.' Looking at Cryco, Dark raised an eyebrow.

"If you have a sister why on earth are you this violent? I would've understood it more if you had a brother who you could rough house with...but come on! You have a sister!" Cryco narrowed his eyes again.

"I do not rough house. I fight." Mika sighed.

"Please...don't get him started on that. He fights for the dumbest things." Cryco turned to his sister.

"Are you saying my reason for fighting Joel was dumb?! Or are you agreeing with him that I am a horrible brother to you?!"

"Cryco I never said that."

"But you're implying that!" Dark raised both eyebrows. _'This boy has some serious problems...'_ Mika pulled something out of her bag and shoved it into her brothers mouth.

"Take your medicine." Dark lowered his eyebrows in confusion. What had he just missed?

"Medicine?"

"Oh...when we were born, Cryco was born with wings but I wasn't. A few weeks later, Cryco obviously got into a big fit and our mother panicked."

"Why? Isn't a baby fit just screaming or crying?"

"Not with him exactly. Our mother said it was so bad that his body literally started to spasm while screaming. After finding a way to calm him down, mother took him to a doctor. That's when she learned that he a disease that only certain things get. The doctor said as long as he takes his medicine when he gets one of those fits, he'll be fine."

"What is the disease and what does it do?"

"The disease doesn't have a name. What it does though, to Cryco, is when he gets worked up a bit too much, or becomes really upset, his body starts to over work. His heart starts to pump too much blood when he doesn't need that much, which therefore results to his spasms. I still remember the first time I saw it happen. That was before we switched schools."

~Flashback~

_Mika smiled as she played with her brother. They were only five at the time, and Cryco's eyes were very big as he tried new things in Kindergarten. One of the boys came over to Mika and pushed her down, laughing._

_"Oops! You fell! Haha!" Cryco walked up to the boy, frowning._

_"That wasn't very nice."_

_"Whatcha going to do? Kick us?" Cryco unfurled his wings, making the boys jump back. Mika gasped._

_"Brother no! Mommy said to not show those!"_

_"I don't care sis, I will not tolerate those boys picking on you!" The boys started laughing again._

_"I bet they're fake!" Cryco glanced over at the teacher, who wasn't paying attention. A blonde boy came running over._

_"Hey whatcha guys doing? Whoa, those are so cool!" One of the boys laughed at the blonde._

_"Ha! Little Haru thinks those fake wings are cool!" Cryco then ran forward and attacked the boys, his wings curling around them._

_"Brother stop it!" Haru looked back and forth between them, before running over to the teacher._

_"Ms, Ms!"_

_"Not now Haru. Go play."_

_"But there's a fight."_

_"What?!" The teacher turned around right as Mika started crying. On the ground was Cryco, spasming like crazy. He looked like he was having a seizure._

_"Brother don't die!" Tears were gushing down Mika's face. After all, her brother was spasming like crazy, and his eyes were rolled all the way back._

~End Flashback~

Mika closed her eyes and released an uneasy breath.

"That was the only time I saw it happen. I gave him the medicine before it started. When he was spasming, I seriously believed he was going to die. I remember that the following day, Cryco was unable to go to school cause he was too weak. But it was shortly after that, that our mother transfered us to the elementary school here." Dark was looking at Cryco, who had passed out on the ground.

"Does....does the disease have a life span?"

"No one knows. Cryco is the first recorded one in a hundred years." Dark's eye twitched.

"Poor kid....there's a possibilty that he might die then. Why is he so violent though?"

"I think he believes that if he's violent he won't be worked up too much, so therefore no attacks." Dark shook his head, but did not chuckle.

"That's stupid. If he gets into the fight too much, then he'll get worked up, and thus resulting in one of his attacks. What does his father think of all this?" Dark looked at Mika, who was staring at the ground.

"We don't have a father. Our mother would never tell us about him." Dark nodded, leaned down and picked up Cryco.

"All right. Show me where you live so we can get him to bed. Wait, I know why don't you guys come see my family." Mika looked uncertain.

"That's very kind of you, but we barely even know you!"

"That's all right, Apolla and Krad would never let any harm come to you both."

"Apolla? Krad?"

"Oh, they're friends of mine."

"I see. Uh, how am I going to get there?"

"Easy....I'll carry you both."

"You sure?"

"Yes...I'm sure."

"All right." Dark smiled, picked up Mika and flew across the water. Cryco opened his eyes slightly and saw the water moving beneath them. '_I'm finally flying out on the water...but I'm not the one flying...'_

All right review! I gifted you guys with a nice, long chapter! Yay! Review please! Can you guys guess who the mother is? Or is it too soon for that? Review! And I really mean review. I'm glad you guys are favoriting my story, adding it to your alerts and stuff....but I really would like a review too. Whether or not its just "Update", but it still counts as a review. So please just take the time (which is really only about 30 seconds) and review. Thank you! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the DN Angel characters.

A/N: There is no author's note for this chapter.

Chapter 3

Cryco slowly opened his eyes to see a white ceiling above him, but that only lasted for a second before his sisters' head appeared above him.

"Cryco! You're awake!"

"Ugh...Why do I feel like I was hit with a bat?" A tall blonde appeared in the corner of his vision.

"That's funny, since from what I've heard you were never hit with a bat. Mousy, is there something you haven't told us?" Cryco focused on the blonde. He had a long ponytail, golden eyes, glasses, and a really, really long bang in front of his eyes.

"Krad I told you, his sister put a pill in his mouth because of his disease." Cryco sat up completely alarmed.

"Disease?! Mika, you told them?!" He looked at her in horror.

"Well I had to...since you gave me no choice but to give you your medicine right there in front of him."

"But what all did you tell him?"

"Um...."

"Everything?!"

"Yeah..."

"I can't believe this..." Dark stood up and approached Cryco.

"You should take it easy. After all, I highly doubt that you want to have an attack on purpose right?" Cryco looked at Dark and glared, making the thief back up. Sure whenever Krad glared he at least knew how far he could push Krad _before_ he tried to kill him. But Cryco on the other hand...he had no idea what his tolerance level was.

"Why don't you get out of my face before I rip it off?" Dark smiled uneasily.

"No problem. Hey Krad why don't you get your son in here? I'm pretty sure he's around the same age as them. That way they won't feel awkward surrounded by adults."

"Good idea Mousy...if only Haru was here." Mika looked up.

"Haru?" Krad looked at her.

"Yes he's my son. You know him?"

"Yeah, we went to the same elementary school before our mother transfered us to a different school ten miles from here." Krad raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting....Haru never mentioned you two before."

"Well...it was back in kindergarten. So I doubt he remembers us." Cryco stood up.

"Mika lets go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Where? Where else do you think we can go?! We're going home before mom freaks!" Cryco grabbed Mika's hand and began to pull her.

"Cryco! You're being rude!" Looking at his sister, Cryco silenced her with a glare. Turning back around he ran right into Dark.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" Dark raised both eyebrows at him.

"Watch where _I'm_ going? If I'm looking at it correctly, then I do believe that you were the one coming towards me....so therefore _you_ watch where _you're_ going." Cryco opened his mouth and closed it like a fish. "Oh? Can't say anything can you?" Cryco glared at him before turning back to Mika.

"We're leaving...._now_." Mika slowly shook her head.

"No Cryco....I..I want to stay here." Cryco looked at her in horror.

"But mother is going to worry about us!"

"Oh yeah!? Well, she's going to be more worried about you when she finds out you had one of your little attacks!"

"Don't even bring that up right now!" Dark grabbed Cryco by the shoulders and forced him to sit down.

"I think you should let Mika decide this one right now." Cryco cried out in frustration before tackling Dark to the floor. Krad stood up quickly, almost knocking his chair to the ground. He easily grabbed Cryco off of Dark in seconds, and Dark slowly got to his feet.

"Listen here, I do not allow fighting in my house....no matter how much the person irritates you. There is no fighting. Do you understand me?" Cryco didn't answer, but he did look away slowly. Dark laughed a bit when Krad put Cryco back on the ground, who returned to his seat quietly.

"I just noticed something wierd about his eyes when he gets mad. He gets little purple streaks in them, but when he calms down his eyes go back to silver. Isn't that interesting?"

"And let me guess Dark...you only discovered that _because _he tackled you just now?" Dark crossed both his arms and looked away from Krad with a "hmph". "Yeah I thought so." Mika put her hand on Cryco's shoulder.

"Cryco?"

"What?"

"You're not angry with me are you?"

"..."

"You are aren't you?"

"No...I just want to get back home before Nikkita worries about me." Dark looked over at Cryco and raised an eyebrow.

"Who is Nikkita?" Cryco's glare returned and he frowned at Dark.

"None of your damn business purple mop!"

"You are a purple mop as well, since you also have purple hair." Cryco glare turned into a death glare and Dark looked away for a moment. "You're still not going to tell me?"

"Hell no."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top??"

"Hell no." Mika sighed and looked at Dark.

"Nikkita is Cryco's girlfriend." Dark nodded, understanding now.

"Oh, I see now. You didn't want me to know the name of your girlfriend...jealous that she might like me better?"

"As if! She doesn't date old guys like you."

"Ah! I am not old!" Dark glared at him.

"You sure look old to me."

"How do I look old to you? Give me one example."

"You fly slow."

"How the hell does that connect with me being supposedly old?"

"Easy. When you get old, you get slower. There. Case-closed." Cryco turned away from Dark attempting to prove his point.

"Oh really? I haven't exactly seen _your_ 'spectacular' flying skills. So therefore you have no right to even say that I'm old. End of discussion." Cryco flexed his wings and glared at Dark.

"Want to test to see who is faster...old man."

"You're worse than Krad...." Krad shot Dark an evil glare, before sighing.

"All right that's enough." Dark rolled his eyes at the blonde, before smirking at Cryco.

"My wingspan is a good 5 inches longer than yours." Cryco narrowed his eyes.

"Size doesn't matter." Krad sighed and turned to Mika looking sorry.

"Forgive me. Dark usually isn't this way with visitors."

''Oh it's ok! No need to apoligize!" Mika smiled at Krad, who nodded his head slowly and turned his attention back to Dark and Cryco, only to find them both missing.

Sorry it took so long for the update but if you guys have ANY suggestions for something please tell! I have the worst possible writers block right now for this fanfic. I would appreciate it greatly. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the original DN Angel characters. Nor do I own the songs in this chapter.

A/N: Good news! Luna finally makes an appearance in this chapter! If you guys have been waiting for her, she shows up now. And she gets a little reunion with Dark.

Chapter 4

The men cheered as a woman walked out onto the stage, her black hair with silver tips pulled up into a ponytail, swirled around her. Her violet eyes reflected the light, giving her a soft look.

_Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me  
Don't turn back now that we're here_

People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear  
Or how the world can seem so vast  
On a journey...to the past

Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong

Well, starting now I'm learning fast  
On this journey...to the past

Home, love, family  
There was once a time I must have had them too  
Home, love, family  
I will never be complete until I find you

One step at a time  
One hope, than another  
Who knows where this road may go

Back to who I was  
On to find my future  
Things my heart still needs to know

Yes, let this be a sign  
Let this road be mine  
Let it lead me to my past  
And bring me home...

At last!!! 

She looked up when a girl came running into the club, who looked quite similar to her but did not have the silver streaks, stopped and stood in the doorway, panting.

"Mika?"

"I can't find Cryco!" Her eyes widened in horror and she dropped the microphone and ran towards Mika.

"Where'd he go?"

"Somewhere with some dude named Dark." The womans' eyes widened.

"Dark..." A tall blonde entered the club and looked at the woman.

"Luna?"

"Krad?" Another blonde, shorter than Krad, appeared and smiled at her.

"Luna!" Apolla ran forward and hugged her friend. "Where on earth did you go?! We've missed you!" Luna sighed slightly, and returned the hug to Apolla.

"Apolla....I..." Luna looked away from her friend and looked at Mika.

"Luna?"

"I have something I have to do. Where is Dark?" Krad sighed and removed his glasses.

"I believe him and Cryco are up to no good. The last disagreement they had was about who was faster. So I think they're somewhere racing each other." Luna sighed and put both hands on her forehead. Apolla put a hand on her shoulder.

"Luna? Why are you so worried about what this Cryco is doing?" Krad looked at Luna and then Mika. He understood now.

"She's worried because she is his mother. And I think we can figure out _who_ the father is by looking at Cryco." Mika looked at her mother.

"You mean Dark is our father?"

"I think we should go find your brother in case he has one of his attacks."

~With Dark and Cryco~

Dark gasped with the effort he was putting on his wings just to keep up with Cryco. '_Man, he's fast! This doesn't have anything to deal with speed...I get the feeling he's had to escape nasty situations before and had to do so quickly.'_

"You're falling behind old man!"

"I told you to stop calling me old man!" Dark narrowed his eyes. '_I have to keep in mind that if he gets to worked up, he'll have one of those attacks.'_ At that moment, Dark's heart gave a huge leap. His eyes widened. He recognized that feeling. He had felt it after Luna left all those years ago. '_She's here! Luna!!'_ Turning around, he started flying in the direction he felt the sensation coming from. At that moment, Cryco reappeared and slammed into Dark.

"What'd you that for?!"

"It was your idea for a race, so you should at least stick to it!" Dark saw that the purple streaks were now in Cryco's silver eyes.

"Calm down."

"No! You were running away!" Dark lowered his gaze.

"I can't argue with you on that, but I was only heading in a different direction." Dark looked back up to find that Cryco had disappeared. Looking down, he saw Cryco passed out on the concrete.

"Oh no..." Flying down towards him, he felt for his pulse and sighed in relief when he felt it. Gathering him in his arms, Dark looked at Cryco and sighed. '_Such a difficult, stubborn boy.'_ Closing his eyes, Dark tried to picture himself as a father.

"Dark!" Looking up, he saw Krad flying towards him. It was the first time in years, Krad has flown with his wings. Landing in front of him, Krad looked at the unconsious Cryco in his arms.

"We should get him back to his sister, right Krad?"

"Yeah. I saw Luna." Dark's eyes widened and Krad cringed inwardly.

"Where is she?"

"I believe on her way. Dark its not good, ok?"

"What? She's not dead is she? Or injured?"

"No...Dark, Luna is-" At that moment Luna and Apolla landed on either side of Krad. Dark saw Luna's eyes widen slightly, and she slightly gasped.

"Hello Luna." Looking away, Luna frowned. She couldn't deal with this reunion right now.

"Can you hand me Cryco, Dark?" Krad asked and Dark nodded, handing him over.

"He probably needs his medicine." Luna nodded when she heard that and turned away from the phantom thief, but was stopped when Dark grabbed her arm.

"Luna wait, please." She looked at him.

"What?"

"Where have you been?"

"I've been taking care of my children."

"Mika and Cryco are yours?" Luna nodded, and took a deep breath.

"And...yours." Dark narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"You were pregnant when you left?" Luna faced Dark completely.

"I didn't know, until two weeks later. If I known before I left, I would've stayed." Dark lowered his eyes.

"Then how come they didn't know about me?"

"I didn't want to confuse them. But in a way, they _do_ know you."

"How?"

"I told them stories of a brave, handsome phantom thief who would infiltrate museums with a lot of people guarding them. Cryco loved the stories, Mika however was never too fond of them." Dark frowned sadly.

"But Cryco doesn't like me."

"He will if he found out you are the phantom thief from the story."

"One more thing Luna....How come Mika doesn't have the same disease as Cryco?" Luna looked like she was about to cry for a moment, but she took another deep breath.

"I don't know. But my theory is that it's because Mika doesn't have wings like her brother, who takes more after you."

"He doesn't seem like me."

"That's because he's irritated right now. He usually is when he's had one of his attacks. You would absolutely _adore_ him when he's his usual self. Not to mention seeing a younger version of yourself. Nikkita loves him dearly. She'll be one of the people who will be affected if Cryco dies at a young age."

"What would you like to see him accomplish in life?" Luna smiled for a moment, before going on.

"I would love to see him accomplish his goals and to start his own family."

"His goals?"

"He wants to become a scientist."

"A scientist? Why?"

"So he can find a cure to his disease, and for anyone else who has the same disease." Dark nodded. It made sense. Luna continued. "And I would love to see him raise his own family as well. He's always been really good with children. I still remember when they were twelve, our neighbors had a little boy about 4 years old. I believe his name was Kenji. Kenji was always following Cryco around. But one day, some older boys started picking on him. Cryco was angered, and he beat them all up, _before _his attack started." Dark closed his eyes. Luna must've had a hard time raising them both, especially since only one of them has the disease and the other doesn't.

"Does he have other goals?"

"Yeah. To marry Nikkita. She is the love of his life. And she's the only girl who would hang around him, even though he's different." Dark felt a little choked up now.

"I really hope he can accomplish his goals Luna." She smiled at Dark and nodded her head.

"As do I. Mika is always telling him he should become a singer instead of a scientist. He has your voice Dark. Except he can hit really, really high notes. Even after puberty, he's always been able to hit the high notes without using his falsetto voice. He won the school talent show a few years back." Dark risked pulling Luna into his arms, and to his enjoyment, she didn't pull back or anything. Instead, she wrapped her arms around the phantom thief. Hopefully they could find a cure for Cryco....and soon.

All right review please! And I mean it guys. Please? Your reviews encourage me for faster updates!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the original DN Angel characters.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing people! I appreciate it!

Chapter 5

Cryco groaned as he slowly woke up to see his mother sitting next to him on a couch. Blinking past the grogginess of sleep, he slowly sat up.

"Easy. How are you feeling?" Looking around curiously, Cryco spotted Dark on the far side of the room, leaning against a wall, watching them. Glaring at him, Cryco growled a little.

"Why is he here?" Luna sighed and put a hand on Cryco's shoulder, making him turn towards her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked again, and Cryco sighed.

"…Fine." Dark came closer.

"I'm here because I have every right to be here and I live here." Cryco shot him a silent glare, but didn't put his whole heart into it. Luna sighed again and looked at Dark.

"You have to do this right now?"

"Yes, Luna, I have to. Or else he'll treat me like a sack of dirt until you finally get around to it!" Cryco looked at his mother.

"Tell me what?" Dark looked at Cryco.

"I am actually your father. Surprising, isn't it?" Cryco's eyes widened in surprise, but then turned to a very evil looking glare.

"You expect me to believe that!" Dark flinched a little and looked to Luna for help.

"Cryco, listen. Dark didn't know about my pregnancy, and I couldn't reach him afterwards." Dark cut her off with a loud cough.

"Bull. You knew _exactly_ where I was staying. You could have come back and told me anytime you wanted to." Luna gasped at Dark.

"No I couldn't! I wasn't always just ten miles away Dark! I went to the other end of the globe and by the time I had found out, I was completely exhausted and I didn't want to fly for a while! When I finally got my strength back, I couldn't fly…I was heavily pregnant at the time." Dark turned away from her as Cryco just sat there, his bangs hiding his eyes from view. Luna wrapped her arms around Cryco, only for him to shove her away a little violently.

"Don't touch me! I want nothing to do with either of you!" Standing up, Cryco stalked out of the room angrily. Slamming the door behind him, he leaned against a wall and slid down it, little spasms from his outburst. _'Why? Why am I the one with the disease?'_ Wrapping his arms around his legs, Cryco hid his face within the folds of his arms. He felts a pair of hands go around his shoulders, and he glanced to see Mika leaning against him sadly.

"I hate seeing you looking so sad Cryco…" Smiling a little, Cryco grabbed one of her hands and just held her hand.

"You are so lucky. You don't have to deal with this pain…" Mika leaned closer to him.

"You wouldn't have to, if you actually took your medicine every-" Cryco cut her off with a look.

"I have to take it every three hours, every day of the damned week, Mika. I've been taking it since I was little. It isn't helping. What I need is a cure for it."

"I know, but there isn't a cure yet!"

"That's why I'm going to make one!" Cryco wasn't glaring or yelling at Mika, but his voice did raise an octave.

"I know. I believe in you brother." Smiling at her, Cryco pulled Mika into a hug.

"Thank you…Mika."

"Maybe…we should get to know our father a bit more."

"You can do that. I don't really want to…"

"But Cryco, don't you recognize him from mom's stories?"

"Hm?"

"He's Phantom Dark! You know the one when you were little always talked about, wanting to hear the stories, drew stick figures of how you pictured him to look like, and how you would always watch the news to see if something would appear about him. Phantom Dark is our _father_, Cryco. Which means, if you wanted to, you could ask him to train you to be a phantom thief as well! I'm sure he could train you and would be happy to."

"Mika…I know all you've ever wanted was to have a normal, happy family. A mom, dad, you and myself and maybe another sibling. But face it…it isn't going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Promise you won't tell mom."

"I promise." Mika stared at her brother in worry, he wasn't acting like himself.

"I can tell now that this disease is going to claim my life Mika."

"What? Cryco mom needs to know! And dad!"

"Shhh! Look, I don't know when or how, but just wait until I give you the 'go ahead and tell them' order."

"But Cryco…..They really need to know!"

"I know….but I don't want mother to worry about me."

"She always worries about you…" Cryco sighed, nodding slightly.

"I know. Which is exactly why she must not know yet. I promise, I know what I am doing."

"Cryco, you never know what you are doing…only two percent of the time anyways." Cryco chuckled and pulled Mika in a warm hug, not even realizing that at the moment, he truly looked like Dark. He pulled away when he heard someone coming up the stairs, only to see someone about their age looking slightly like Krad. Haru stopped and looked at the other two, recognizing the boy from kindergarten all those years ago.

"You! You're still alive!" Cryco raised an eyebrow, but Mika gasped.

"Haru? Your Krad's son?" Haru rushed forward and hugged them both, since they were his only friends back in kindergarten, until they moved of course.

"Yeah. But why are you both here?" Cryco nodded his head towards the door down the hall.

"Our mom is still here."

"Your mom?" Krad came up the stairs and smiled a little. Cryco couldn't help but notice the glasses he was wearing now, and he didn't have any traces of his wings at all.

"Ah, welcome home Haru. I see you've met Cryco and Mika."

"Dad who are their parents?"

"Well, Dark is their father, and you remember Luna? The one we told you about." Haru nodded, but Krad didn't say anything. He just left the rest up for Haru to come up with. Which he did after five minutes.

"Oh! Follow me." Cryco and Mika followed Haru down the stairs and outside, where Haru tossed Cryco a soccer ball.

"You know how to play?" Mika looked at Cryco, already worried.

"Yeah."

"Then let's play! Mika can you tally the points?"

"Uh…sure." Cryco gave her a small smile and started playing the game. As Mika watched, she noticed that Cryco's movements were slowing down, as if he was getting tired. She didn't have to do anything, as Dark came outside and stopped, with a complete look of horror and he rushed forward, kicking the ball away from both of them.

"I think that's enough for now." Haru came up to Dark.

"Why?" Cryco faced Dark with a glare.

"I don't need you looking out for me."

"Too bad, because I am." Growling, Cryco walked back inside, slamming the door behind him. Mika gave him a smile, walking forward, and hugged Dark around his middle, her head barely coming up to his chest.

"Thank you….dad." Dark smiled a little and returned the hug. '_At least one of them likes me…'_ But as he held Mika, he got the sudden feeling that something horrible was going to happen within the next few days…and fast.

Alright review! Don't worry about Cryco just yet! And no this one will most likely not be as long as Angels.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the original DN Angel characters.

A/N: **ATTENTION ALL READERS!** Did I get your attention? Ok, I have drawn Cryco from this fanfic (only his head to his shoulders though…) and he is up on DeviantArt. I'm pretty sure my account name is on my profile, if not, send me a PM and I'll give it to ya.

Chapter 6

To say the next few days were like hell for Dark, would be an understatement. Krad had a couple of days ago suggested that he start _trying_ to bond with Cryco…however when it's one-sided, it is very hard. The only response he had gotten out of his son in the last forty-eight hours was a glare, a shrug, and the finger. For obvious reasons that everyone but himself could comprehend, there was something between himself and Cryco…he just didn't know what. Luna entered the living room and looked at Dark, who had both hands on his head, staring at the wall as though he had been up all night.

"Dark?"

"What?" He looked at her and she forced herself not to flinch from his blank stare. Obviously, he had not forgiven her for not telling him sooner.

"Have you been up all night?" He nodded and sighed, trying to relax.

"I've been trying to figure out how I get through to him. All he gives me are glares, shrugs, and a finger. I thought you said he would _like_ me once he knew who I was." Dark had a pout on his face as he stared at Luna, who tried not to giggle. He looked like a little kid whose favorite toy had been taken away. Walking around the couch, she sat down beside him and started to massage his shoulders.

"First, relax." After a few minutes, Dark leaned into her, enjoying the massage completely.

"I am relaxed…"

"Good." She didn't stop massaging his shoulders, but she continued talking. "Now, what have you tried?"

"I've tried to give him baked goods."

"Like?"

"Cookies, a cake, a pie, a cupcake, candy, and….oh, and a donut!" Luna sighed heavily.

"Dark…he hates those things. Except the cookies, cake, and cupcakes…..other than that, he hates them. Although, he doesn't eat cake all that often because he gets excited while eating Raspberry cheesecake…" Dark blinked as something came across his mind. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.

"It's not good for him to get worked up or excited, right?" Luna nodded, wondering where he was getting at with his statement.

"Yes…"

"He can't have sex then." Luna's eyes widened and she swatted Dark's shoulder, which she just stopped massaging a moment ago.

"Dark!"

"What! It's true! You get worked up with having sex, so therefore he cannot have sex!" Luna stood up and headed for the kitchen, knowing Dark was following her. As she poured herself a glass of cranberry juice, she saw Dark leaning against the door frame.

"You don't love me anymore, do you?" Luna sighed, setting the glass down.

"Dark…I will always love you, no matter what. But…" Dark came closer to her, eyes slightly downcast.

"But what?" Luna took a deep breath and tried not to break under his gaze.

"But I have Cryco and Mika to take care of and I can't deal with a relationship right now." As she was starting to walk past him, Dark grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Luna finally looked into his eyes, and saw that even though he was trying to hide it, the way Cryco was treating him was in fact practically killing him…not to mention they were only inches away from each other's lips.

"Luna…we both know that is bull crap…and if it is true, you will stop me here in a moment…" Dark leaned forward slowly, giving her time to push him away. What surprised him was when she pulled him closer to her and pressed her lips into his gently. Smiling deep down inside, Dark felt as though he was almost complete.

~With Cryco~

Staring up at the ceiling in the room him and Mika were sleeping in was not helping him. He felt really pulled down for some reason. '_Why don't I trust him? Is it because he was never there? …It's not like I should be holding that against him though…'_ Sitting up in his bed, Cryco rubbed his head and looked at one of his purple stands. '_Heh….we have the same hair color, old man…'_ Standing up, Cryco went over to one of the windows and looked out it, towards the ocean. '_So mother flew over this very ocean before she knew she was pregnant with me and Mika…'_ Putting his hand on the glass, Cryco narrowed his eyes to where they were barely opened. Why was all this happening to him? Closing his eyes with a sigh, Cryco refrained himself from punching the glass. After a moment or so, he felt someone hugging him from behind. Turning around, he saw Mika hugging him tightly.

"Mika?" He whispered.

"Why don't you just tell mom already what you told me? She needs to know…"

"Think about it. If she knew, Mika, she wouldn't let me do anything!"

"But then she could also try to help! Don't you want to stay alive!" Cryco flinched away from her and stared out the window.

"Of course I do…"

"Then why aren't you doing something about it?" He unfurled his wings, making Mika step away from him quickly. Cryco ran one of his hands up and down his left wing.

"Why do you think I am the only one who got this disease? I wonder why you didn't get it…"

"I don't know, but come on Cryco…you are starting to scare me." Cryco sighed and folded his wings neatly against his back, and looked back out the window.

"One of these days, I will be freed from this disease."

"You mean…when you die?"

"Most likely…"

"Cryco, dying isn't the only way to be freed from something like this."

"But it is starting to appear that way…" Before either one could say anything more, someone knocked on the door to their room. Apolla slowly opened the door and smiled at both of them, and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, how are you two doing?" Mika merely nodded, while Cryco didn't even look at her. Apolla sighed, sitting down, and put her hands together.

"Look, Cryco…I know you don't like Dark, but he is in fact your father. I think you should give him a chance…" Cryco only shook his head before returning to bed.

"I don't want to talk right now…" Apolla blinked a little in surprise. '_I could have sworn he would have yelled at me for even suggesting that he gives Dark a chance. I wonder what is wrong with him?'_ Walking over to his side, Apolla sat down at the foot of his bed.

"Cryco? Are you alright?"

"Just leave me alone…" Apolla sighed, looking to Mika for help, but she saw that the other one was already out of the room. '_Why are these two so different than normal twins? I just don't get it…Dark really needs to find a way to bond with his son though. I foresee problems between the two of them in the near future…'_

Alright review! I seriously could NOT think of anything else for it! Dx


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the original DN Angel characters!

A/N: Let the fun begin!

Chapter 7

"Mom! We need to get Nikkita!" Luna looked up as Cryco came down the stairs, looking quite angry.

"I'm sure Nikkita will be fine until we get back." Dark looked up from his spot on the couch and grinned a little.

"Can't give your girlfriend a break for a few days without you?" Cryco shot Dark a glare, before turning back to Luna.

"We have been gone for almost a whole week now, I always took her out for at least four hours each day." Before Luna could say anything Dark appeared behind Cryco and patted his back.

"Way to go! You really love her don't you!" Once again Cryco glared at Dark.

"For your information, _Dark_, Nikkita is my _ferret_!" Dark blinked a few times in surprise, before walking away, clearly embarrassed. Dark then turned to Luna with a grin.

"You heard him Luna. You have to get his ferret."

"Dark you stay out of this. Cryco we will discuss this alone in your room—" He cut her off when he turned away from her angrily and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Dark asked cautiously and Cryco let out an annoyed huff.

"Where else? I'm flying across that water and bringing back Nikkita!" Luna stood up quickly.

"No you won't, I'll fly across and get her myself." Walking past her son, Luna grabbed a sweater and walked outside. Both Dark and Cryco heard her gasp.

"What is it?" Cryco went to a window, while Dark went outside to see what it was. Snowflakes were falling slowly to the ground and Cryco gave a small smile. Mika came down the stairs, wearing a school uniform proudly.

"I'm off to school!" Cryco turned around and looked at his sister in confusion.

"What about me?"

"Mom said you get to stay home a few days to make sure you are completely ready for school life. Since the last school we went to, you stopped attending on your own free will." And with that, Mika went out the door, twirling. Cryco, however, sighed in frustration and sat down on one of the couches. Krad came from out of the kitchen and sat next to him.

"What is bothering you?"

"….Nothing…" Krad chuckled and put a warm hand on Cryco's shoulder.

"I spent tons of years watching Dark steal artworks… even then I could tell when something bothered him. He would get this line on his forehead, right about here," Krad showed Cryco on his own forehead where and then continued. "On those days, I tried harder than usual to try and capture him. So don't tell me that something isn't wrong with you."

"I'm not Dark."

"No, but you are his son. And you too have that anger line on your forehead." Cryco's eyes widened slightly, before looking away from Krad. "Tell me…"

"I just…. I just don't like it that I'm the only one in my family with this disease. They can't even comfort me, to just tell me that everything is going to be fine. That I am going to survive…" Krad nodded and rubbed Cryco's back for comfort.

"That must be very hard…"

"It is difficult. And it doesn't help matters that Dark is trying to take authority in my life, when he barely even knows me."

"I'm sure he doesn't mean to appear that way, but all he wants is to be a part of your life. I'm pretty sure he is upset that he has missed most of it so far." Cryco still didn't look at Krad, but at the carpet.

"I…I just feel so alone around everyone in my family. My mother, Mika, the few family members I've met…"

"Which family members did you meet?"

"My great-grandfather, and great-aunt."

"Luna's side." Cryco nodded and sighed. Krad thought for a few moments, before he got an idea.

"I know someone who would absolutely love to meet you Cryco."

"Who…?"

"Your uncle…" Cryco raised an eyebrow, and Krad couldn't help but think, '_God, he looks so much like Dark right now….even with the silver eyes…'_

"My uncle…" He said the two words so delicately that it almost sounded like he had an accent.

"Yes. Angelus… Now that I think about it, you both have silver eyes. He might have some knowledge about the disease." Cryco felt his spirit rise instantly at that thought.

"Then what are you waiting for? Get him here…" Krad laughed and returned to the kitchen. A few hours later, Cryco was sitting by the window, staring at the white flakes as they drifted to the ground. Putting a hand on the window, he longed to go out and fly in the weather…but it was another thing banned from him by Luna. She was always telling him that his wings can't handle the strain of flying for very long, and yet hers could? As could Dark's most likely… At that moment, Luna came back in the door with Dark right behind her carrying Nikkita's cage, and Nikkita was in Luna's hands. Standing up quickly, he crossed the room in three strides and took Nikkita from Luna. Going up the stairs with the ferret, he closed his door behind him and let her check out the room.

"I'm sorry you were cooped up in your cage for so long…" She made dooking noises as she went around the room.

~With Dark and Krad in the kitchen~

"Why did he just disappear upstairs like that?" Dark was staring at the stairs.

"Because he hates you Dark…"

"Shut up Krad!"

"You know it's true though… Maybe you shouldn't try taking over his life right now. Work your way in slowly."

"Think that will work?"

"Dark, I have a teenaged son of my own… I know what works, and what doesn't."

"True."

"Anyways, I think maybe we should give Angelus a call."

"Why?"

"Did you forget the one little detail that always made Angelus stick out? His eyes Dark…" Krad walked over to a picture on the refrigerator, pulled a picture off and handed it to Dark. The first thing Dark's gaze landed on was Luna beside Angelus doing the peace sign.

"She is so beautiful in this picture…."

"Ugh…Not Luna you fool! Look at Angelus!" Dark rolled his eyes, but looked at Angelus. Dark's own eyes widened when he finally remembered that Angelus also had silver eyes… like Cryco.

"Your right! So you think he might be able to do something about the disease?" Krad nodded.

"I'm pretty sure he does know. All you have to do is give him a call."

"What! Why me…?"

"Because you are Cryco's father. Therefore, the responsibility falls upon you." Dark, sighing, left the room, but ended up calling Angelus anyways. '_Maybe there is a cure that Cryco doesn't know about….maybe Angelus can give him that….Maybe…'_

Ok review please! I hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving! Yes in the next chapter Angelus gets to meet Cryco, and a few other people get to meet him as well!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the original DN Angel characters.

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing! I appreciate it as do my delightful torture victims I call characters! Haha! Ok, on with the update!

Chapter 8

Cryco pointed the laser light at the ground and did circles with it, smiling as Nikkita followed it. Ever since his mother had brought Nikkita here, he had been just a little bit better. But he could feel his disease really affecting him now. He didn't feel as energetic today at all. Mika then came into the room, scaring Nikkita so much the fuzzy bolted to the corner behind her owner.

"You scared Nikki…"

"So sorry…but there is someone downstairs who wishes to meet you." Cryco raised an eyebrow.

"A secret ploy figured out by the old man, is it?" Mika shook her head and looked at her brother.

"I've never seen this man…Krad said he is our uncle." Cryco immediately stood up, and put Nikkita back in her cage, promising to take her out later that night. Jogging down the stairs, Cryco ran into the living room and stood in the middle of the room and stared at the man with black hair and a golden strip. His own silver eyes glinting in the dim light as he stared at Cryco, clearly bored at the moment, as he locked gazes with him.

"Ah…you look like monkey brain over there." Dark's jaw dropped in mock horror.

"I thought you were done calling me that!" Cryco raised an eyebrow.

"Are you Angelus?" Angelus's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Why, yes I am. You are Cryco, I assume. Don't worry, I can tell you aren't like monkey puss." Cryco stifled a laugh as Dark gasped.

"Monkey puss now…? I preferred monkey brain!" Krad grabbed Dark's shoulder and pulled him out of sight.

"Krad said you might have some knowledge about the…disease." Angelus sighed and looked at the ground.

"Yes…I have knowledge. But not for the form yours has."

"What do you mean?"

"I, too have the disease Cryco…however mine is just a tad bit different from yours. You see, when I was younger, I was kidnapped by some scientists and they performed tests on me. They put the disease into me. I escaped them not too long after I discovered that they had succeeded into infecting me with it, and a few years later I met Jayden, my husband now by the way. We have had our speed bumps along the way, like him trying to kill me a few times, him thinking I was dead when he didn't want me dead, and then me trying to kill Dark. But Cryco, listen to me…there _is_ a cure." Cryco's eyes lit up and he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"H-How do I get it?" Angelus sighed sadly.

"I'm not sure if it'll work for you, but it should. It'll be very dangerous, and probably very painful. If you can survive the final stage of the disease, you will survive it." Cryco narrowed his eyes.

"What final stage…?" Angelus sighed and wrapped his arms around himself.

"You think your attacks are bad now…? Wait until you get a little older and they increase…you'll wish you still had the ones right now, trust me." Cryco swallowed a lump of air and stared at Angelus. Then he slowly nodded and turned away from Angelus.

"So…I don't have much longer left?"

"Cryco, you have plenty of time left here. You just need to figure out exactly how much longer you have until you reach the next stage of the disease. I'm pretty sure you have awhile before you reach the final stage…at the most eight and a half years."

"When I'm in my early twenties practically…" Angelus nodded.

"I think monkey puss wanted to do something with you tonight…have fun." Cryco narrowed his eyes as Angelus stood and left the room. Dark came back in wearing all black, with a little white rabbit on his shoulder.

"You ready to go?" Raising an eyebrow, Cryco looked at Dark.

"Go where exactly…?" Luna came back in with Angelus right behind her smiling wickedly.

"Absolutely not…! Dark he is _not_ going thieving with you tonight!"

"Then I'll take him tomorrow night."

"He is not going thieving _**ever**_!" Dark turned to Luna and opened his arms.

"Luna…I'm a phantom thief, it is only right that my son should thieve with me."

"Phantom thief or not, Cryco is not leaving this house to go steal artworks." Luna growled at Dark as Angelus started laughing. Dark glared at him.

"You weren't supposed to say anything to her until we left…" Angelus smiled at him.

"I just love to mess up your plans monkey puss." Dark rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Anyways, Luna I'm pretty sure Cryco is old enough to make his own decisions." Dark turned to Cryco with a pleading look that none of them could see. Sighing, Cryco walked up the stairs silently. Dark turned to the others sadly as Luna gave a sigh of relief.

"You happy now…? The only thing I could probably do to bond with him, based on the stories you told them while they grew up, you just ruined Luna." Walking out of the house to stand on the roof, Dark slammed the door behind him. Angelus whistled and turned to his sister as Krad disappeared into the kitchen.

"You know…you really shouldn't set so many boundaries between people."

"I just don't want Dark to hurt him…"

"You should have more faith in Dark than that dear sister. When you really think about it, Dark would never hurt him since Cryco is in fact his only son…and he clearly loves him enough to want him to go thieving with him. If I remember the rumors of Dark when we were little kids before I was abducted, Luna, Dark was always thieving by himself without being caught by the police. For him to want to bring his son with him, would probably give him a huge honor that no one could comprehend."

"Angelus—"Angelus put a finger against her lips.

"No Luna, think about it. Cryco looks just like Dark, minus a few details like his eye color and the way he styles his hair. I noticed his hair doesn't fluff out as much as Dark's…more tamed. But I'm sure with a comb and a hair dryer; he could fluff it up and make it look just like Dark's."

"But Cryco could mess up and end up being caught!"

"Luna, I'm pretty darn sure Dark wouldn't let his own son be captured by the police."

"True…But what about his eyes…?"

"Contacts my dear sister…they work wonders."

~Outside~

Dark lowered himself onto the roof of the house and sighed heavily. In an hour he would have to leave for the museum to steal the Crystal Star…and he would be going alone. He understood why Luna didn't want Cryco to go with him…'_She must hate me…'_ He heard someone cough behind him, and he turned around only to stare in horror at the person standing behind him.

"Well…old man, how do I look?" Standing behind him was Cryco wearing all black, his hair fluffed up and purple contacts on.

"Lose the frown." When he gave a forced grin, Dark couldn't help but admire how much Cryco truly looked like him.

"Well?"

"You…you look like me."

"That was the point. I'm coming with you." Dark smiled and looked at him with a slight smirk.

"But Luna doesn't want you to…You really want to go against what she says?"

"She doesn't want me to do a lot of stuff, and I do them anyways." Cryco unfurled his wings and Dark smiled even more. Sure he was a few inches taller than Cryco, but that was alright. The police wouldn't notice a height difference anyways. They weren't that smart. _'Tonight is going to be easy.'_

~Later that night~

"Ok Cryco, we only another seven minutes until we have to get into the museum. Now here is the plan: I will fly above the police and distract them while you fly in from the far side. We'll meet up in this corridor here, where the Crystal Star is located. I'll grab it and then we'll go up through this vent here, which will lead us to the exit. You ok?" Cryco had gone slightly pale when Dark mentioned the vent.

"Huh…? Yeah, I'm fine." As they set the plan into motion, Dark was worried about Cryco the entire night. When they met back up at the Crystal Star, Dark saw that Cryco still looked pale.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine." Cryco insisted heavily and Dark nodded as he grabbed the Crystal Star.

"This way…" Running down the corridors, Dark led the way to the vent and let Cryco climb in first.

"Ah hell…" He heard Cryco mutter before his son climbed into the small space. About half way through the vent, Cryco suddenly stopped.

"I can't do this…"

"Just keep going you're almost there." Dark tried to encourage him and then a sudden, horrifying thought crossed his mind. '_He's not stuck…is he?'_

"Dark I'm serious, I can't do this!"

"We are almost out! Just keep moving!" Dark tried to push him forward until he realized that Cryco was having a panic attack.

"I can't! It's too small in here!"

"Cryco…Are…are you claustrophobic?"

"Yes!" Dark cursed loudly and started trying to shove Cryco forward. No wonder Luna didn't want him to bring Cryco along with him to thieve…The poor boy was claustrophobic!

"I promise you Cryco, if you keep moving forward and if we make it out of here without getting caught; I promise that I'll never ask you to get into a vent or small space again."

"You promise?"

"Yes. I promise." That got Cryco to slowly move forward. Dark hung back for a little bit, to give Cryco his space. As the first one out, Cryco was suddenly grabbed the cops who started cheering that they had caught Dark finally.

"Shoot…" Dark muttered and he quickly climbed out of the vent and unfurled his wings.

"Hey!" Yelling loudly to get their attentions, Dark flew through the air and landed on the roof of the police car in which Cryco was in.

"What…? Chief…!" Dark jumped down and opened the door to the cop car and picked the locks to the hand cuffs.

"Come on…" One of the news reporters gasped and said quickly into the microphone "There are two Dark's!" Cryco gave Dark a glare.

"This is all _your_ fault for making me go into the vent."

"If you had told me about your claustrophobia, I wouldn't have chosen the vent as our escape route." Cryco kept on glaring at him as they both flew off, using the surprise of the fact that there are supposedly two Dark's now, and headed back home. Both Dark and Cryco would have a lot of explaining to do…

Alright review! There is going to be a fanfic that I'm doing that deals with what happened between Angelus and Jayden before Angels, especially since it reveals in this chapter that Jayden at one point was trying to kill Angelus, and that Jayden thought (when he obviously was in love with him) that Angelus had been killed. Who knows? It might make you understand the characters a bit more. Ok review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

A/N: I decided to skip the whole scene that would have taken place when they got back…let's just say it involved a lot of yelling from Luna and Dark, Cryco sneaking up the stairs, Krad and Angelus chuckling to themselves, and Dark getting slapped 3 times at different moments during the argument. Sorry Rockerchic098, I had to revise that one little line we discovered a few weeks ago that Cryco was meant to say in this chapter.

Chapter 9

Mika smiled while walking alongside her new best friend Akymi, who had teal colored hair pulled back into a long ponytail. This would be the first time since transferring to the Azumano High School that she brought home a friend. Cryco had yet to be enrolled because their mother felt as though he wasn't ready to go back to school yet.

"Is there anything I should know about your family before we get there?" Akymi asked softly and Mika laughed a little.

"Yeah…I guess there is. Ok, we live with my dad's old friends Krad and Apolla. Krad spends most of the time in the kitchen so don't worry about him…Apolla is usually upstairs. My father is usually trying to bond with my brother, who ignores him."

"You have a brother?"

"Yep…! Twin brother, actually…but he hasn't been enrolled yet because my mom does not think he's ready for school life just yet."

"Ah…ok…"

"But don't worry; he's the nicest person you'll ever meet! He never yells, he's calm, and you can barely get any long speeches out of his mouth!" Mika laughed and then paled as two voices from inside the house reached them from outside.

"God dammit Cryco…!"

"Why are you so persistent anyways, old man?"

"Because I'm trying to fight for love…!"

"Why don't you just fight for air instead?"

Mika opened the door with slightly wide eyes to see Dark and Cryco having a glare down. Purple eyes stared into silver eyes. Akymi's mouth dropped a little at the doubles.

"You need to show more respect to me young man!"

"What're you going to do about it?" Cryco countered and Dark only looked at him, before turning away. "Exactly…." And then in the most creepiest voice Akymi has ever heard, Cryco hissed, "_Nothing!"_

"Um..." Before anyone could say anything, Dark's fist suddenly flew forward and Cryco jerked away from it instantly. Crouching down on the ground, he swung out with one of his legs and made Dark fall on the ground. Mika rushed forward and stood in between the two of them.

"Enough!"

Akymi's eyes landed on a tall blonde man near the kitchen, who just appeared and his eyes narrowed.

"What was going on out here?"

Mika turned to face Krad instantly as Cryco disappeared up the stairs, not even looking at Akymi. Dark suddenly seemed to realize that he just tried to fight his own son and his eyes widened.

"Dad here tried to pick a fight with Cryco."

Krad sighed and pulled Dark up to his feet by his shoulder. "Dark you can't go picking a fight with your own son…it just isn't right."

"I know…I didn't mean it!" Dark growled before stalking away from them. Akymi was looking from the stairs Cryco disappeared up and to the retreating form of Dark, slamming a door behind him as he went outside.

"Um…"

Mika smiled uneasily. "Sorry about that…"

"So…your brother never yells…"

"Most of the time he never yells….today was obvious one of his bad days…"

~Later that night~

Akymi and Mika both giggled loudly as they were sharing their childhood experiences with one another. Although Mika was only telling the ones that didn't involve Cryco going into violent spasms during one of his attacks…

"And then, to make matters worse Cryco walks up to this dude and very bluntly says 'you know, my sister will never accept your invitation to that party next week, because you are a loser.'"

Akymi burst into an extreme fit of laughter as the door suddenly swung open and Cryco walked in. Closing the door behind him, Cryco plopped down on the ground between Akymi and Mika with a calm expression.

"Hello."

"Ok, what do you want Cryco?"

Cryco looked at her blankly. "Do I have to want something to join you two in this obviously hilarious conversation, where my name has been brought up numerous times in the last hour and it seems to have the two of you in a fit of the giggles?"

"But we are done talking about that!"

Raising an eyebrow, Cryco leaned forward with a smirk. "Oh…? So then you don't care if I do indeed join you two?"

Akymi watched as the two bickered about him staying. '_He's so…different than how he was earlier. I wonder what has changed in those few hours since I last saw him…?'_

"Ok fine! You can stay…but you have to paint our nails."

Cryco grimaced, before noticing that Akymi was staring at him. "…Fine…Hand over the polish."

As Cryco was painting their nails, Akymi couldn't help but notice that he most definitely appeared more calm and at ease than he did earlier.

"There, your nails are done Akymi."

Looking at her nails, Akymi's eyes widened. He had done it professionally! Then a few moments later, Mika slapped Cryco upside the head, leaving him with a dazed and confused expression.

"You jerk! You made mine look like a toddler did mine!"

"He did mine professionally…" Akymi whispered and Mika shot Cryco a glare.

"How come you did horribly on mine?"

"Because you are my sister…"

"That doesn't make sense…"

"It does when you think about it."

The door suddenly opened, and Dark came in with a smile. "Dinner's ready."

"Yes! Come on Akymi, time for dinner! Krad is the _best_ cook you'll ever meet!" Mika rushed Akymi down the stairs, leaving Dark alone with Cryco.

"Are you coming down?"

"Yes, as soon as you leave the presence of the doorway."

"…Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you, old man." Cryco paused and looked at Dark's hopeful face. "I despise you." With that, Cryco stood and walked out the door and passed Dark, ignoring the hurt expression that had crossed Dark's face.

Ok review! I hope you all are feeling sorry for Dark, but he is trying to get along with Cryco at least. Ok I'm going to start this little Behind the Scenes drabbles at the end here that is completely random and will not show up in the main story, but they do happen.

Orange Juice

Cryco opened the refrigerator, pulled out the orange juice and poured himself a glass. Taking a gulp, Cryco ignored the fact that Dark was staring at him.

"How many glasses of that do you drink daily?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"The kind a father asks when he wants to know how much liquid his son drinks…"

"That is none of your concern, old man."

"Oh really…? Have you taken your medicine yet?"

Cryco shot him a glare, his silver eyes glinting dangerously. "I only need it when I am about to have an attack, idiot!" Cryco stalked off and disappeared up the stairs.

Dark raised an eyebrow. "Was it something I said?"

Ok review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

A/N: Woohoo! Chapter 10 already! Wow….I can't believe this story has come all the way to the double digit chapters. Alright onwards we shall go!

Chapter 10

"Guess what everyone?" Angelus chirped happily as he came down the stairs smiling at everyone who was eating breakfast.

Dark coughed slightly. "You have finally admitted that you are a crazy, psycho person?"

"No…" Angelus shot him a glare, before smiling once more. "Jayden is coming here!"

Cryco looked up from his waffles and raised an eyebrow. "…Jayden?"

Krad coughed, and looked away for a moment. "Jayden is Angelus's husband."

"I see…" Cryco looked at Angelus, who was doing some strange happy dance at the moment.

Angelus snapped his fingers and smiled at them all with one eye closed. "In fact…! He's already here!"

As he spoke the door opened and a tall blonde guy with dark green eyes walked in wearing a sleeveless black turtle neck and black jeans. Jayden walked right up to Angelus and punched him.

"…You idiot…! Why didn't you call me?"

Angelus blinked, and he appeared to be quite confused. "I am dearly sorry for not calling you but…I was busy."

Jayden rolled his eyes and looked around the room. "Hello everyone…now Angelus, where is he?"

Angelus smiled largely with both eyes closed, looking like a fool. "…Oh… _Cryco_! Stand up my nephew!" Angelus said in a sing-song voice, and Cryco slowly stood up, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Jayden raised an eyebrow. "Hm…this will work out perfectly. Finish your breakfast and then come with us. I will not be like my fool of a husband and delay your training."

Cryco narrowed his eyes. "Training…?"

"Yes training," Jayden said, sounding like he was mocking him. "What did you believe that you wouldn't need training to keep your emotions under control? Pfft! If you truly believed that, then join the loony train with Angelus here." Jayden pointed a finger at Angelus, who was still smiling.

"Are you mocking me?"

Jayden grinned. "So what if I am? What're you going to do about it?" Before Cryco could think up a retort, Jayden looked at his plate. "Are you finished? Good, let's go." Grabbing Cryco's arm, Jayden pulled him out the door quickly.

"Stop pulling me!" Cryco yelled angrily, and Jayden just pushed him into his car, before climbing into the driver's seat and waited for Angelus to get into the passenger side and then he drove off, ignoring Cryco's protests.

"You know, this is kidnapping." Cryco muttered.

"Technically, this isn't kidnapping since your loving parents didn't try stopping me from taking you."

Angelus gave Cryco the thumbs up. "Plus, we're family! I'm your uncle, he's your," Angelus paused and looked at Jayden, wondering what he would be considered. "He's your uncle as well."

"Took you a few minutes to figure out what to correctly call me..."

"Well, I couldn't exactly call you his aunt since you aren't a wom—oof!" Angelus trailed off as Jayden's elbow connected with his ribcage.

"Just shut up."

"That wasn't very nice…"

"So what…? You were about to call me a woman!"

"Someone's PMSing…."

"Someone is asking to be put to sleep by his husband…" Jayden shot Angelus a creepy glare, which shut him up instantly.

"So…how did you two meet exactly?"

Jayden grinned as he turned off along a dirt road and said, "I attacked him, chased him, and then he tackled me down a mountain and I was slammed into a rock."

Cryco's eyes widened and he couldn't help but wonder if his uncles were complete lunatics or if it was just Angelus. Stopping the car, Jayden unlocked all the doors and then faced Cryco. "Ok get out."

Climbing out of the car, Cryco looked at the trees around them. A few jagged rocks were by the trees, and one thing was for certain: if Cryco had one of his attacks, only Jayden and Angelus would be there.

"All right, time to lay down some ground rules for your training. You can only attack me, and not Angelus. You _must_ aim for complete anger for it to work and you must be able to eventually control it as well. Are we clear?"

Cryco narrowed one of his eyes. "Why should I aim for complete anger? That is what I have been avoiding my entire life because that causes my attacks."

Angelus sighed and rubbed his forehead before sitting down on a rock. "You can only control it if you know your limits. If you can't control it, then it controls you. Which is what the fear of emotions is doing to do you right now…if you live in constant fear of getting angry, then all your pent up emotions will one day over spill on a day you never want to come: the day the disease might kill you." Angelus motioned with one hand towards Jayden. "He dealt with me in the past when I needed to get my emotions under control; he knows what to do in those situations. Do not be afraid to attack him."

"What do you mean by attack?"

"Punch me." Jayden stated simply. "Let loose your emotions, and I will help you control them."

Cryco shook his head. "No…I don't want to hurt him."

Angelus sighed and looked at Cryco sadly. "You won't hurt him, trust me. If anything, I'm the only one who has hurt him in the past."

Jayden glared at Cryco. "Attack me now, or be forever known as Dark's clone!"

Cryco's eyes widened in frustration and he automatically swung at Jayden while yelling loudly. After a good thirty minutes, both Jayden and Cryco were covered in sweat. But what Cryco couldn't understand was how come with all the hits Jayden had taken so far, why had he not gone down from exhaustion yet? '_Though I must admit…I do feel much better now…'_

When Cryco started to slow down his attacks, exhaustion really hitting him, Jayden's eyebrow twitched. "You back down now, and you'll forever be someone who imitates Dark in my eyes!"

Yelling in frustration once again, Cryco started to punch Jayden even more. Various insults like "Dark's clone", "Purple-headed mop", "Silver eyes", and even "Wing boy" were thrown at him and each of them ticked off Cryco, until finally for the first time in three and a half hours, Jayden retaliated. Turning his fist upside down, Jayden connected his fist with Cryco's lower stomach.

"Feel better?" Jayden asked with a warm smile after Cryco had recovered from Jayden's punch.

"…Much…thank you."

"It was nothing. Now, the way for you to keep it under control without totally beating the snot out of someone, is for you to meditate or just calm your mind and body. Trust me; you'll feel a heck of a lot better."

Angelus nodded and finally jumped off from his rock. "Or if that doesn't work, you can always borrow Jayden and let him help you."

Shooting Angelus a glare, Jayden nodded and smiled at Cryco. "He is right. I did it for Angelus years ago; I'll do it again for my nephew." Putting a hand on Cryco's shoulder, and smiled at him warmly. "Just make sure no matter what, you do not hide your feelings or emotions from anyone. It is crucial that everyone knows what is going on, hide nothing from anyone."

Cryco nodded and returned the smile. "Once again, thank you. I really appreciate this."

Climbing back into the car, Cryco watched as the landscapes flashed past as Jayden drove the three of them home. But Cryco couldn't help but wonder how his life will change once he gets his emotions under control. '_We shall see…and who knows? Maybe I'll finally be able to race the old man officially without having an attack…'_

Ok review!

Vegetarian

Cryco looked up as Dark put a plate in front of him that had a big T-bone steak on it, along with potatoes and corn. Raising an eyebrow, Cryco stared at Dark strangely.

"You don't actually expect me to eat this, do you?"

"Of course, steak is good for you."

Cryco shuddered and pushed the plate away from him. "I don't dare eat it…"

"Why, is it because I gave it to you or something? Well for starters, _Krad_ cooked it, not me…so you'll hurt _his_ feelings if you don't eat it."

Rolling his eyes, Cryco stood up from the table and started walking off, but threw over his shoulder, "I'm sure he'll understand when he finds out that I'm a vegetarian!"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

A/N: Ok if any of you are wondering when is there going to be Dark and Luna moments, just hang on…those are coming up don't worry.

Chapter 11

Cryco looked around the high school in awe with Akymi and Mika right next to him. A good few months had passed since his first meeting with Jayden, and Luna had finally felt that he was ready for school.

Mika put a hand on his shoulder and sighed. "You know, this is a great opportunity for you Cryco. No one here knows who you are really…and if someone comments about your hair, or asks why you are wearing sunglasses then just tell them your usual responses but no fights."

"All right, all right…you don't have to babysit me."

Akymi laughed and grabbed Cryco's other arm. "Come on! Let's go get your schedule!"

Cryco watched as Akymi dragged him to the main office, but along the way they passed a group of fifteen boys, who all leaned forward suddenly and gave strange whistling sounds towards Akymi. Cryco not knowing what it meant, whistled back at them and Akymi blushed like a ripe tomato.

"C-Cryco…! What're you doing?"

"I'm answering their calls…" Cryco said innocently.

"You…you don't do that, ok?"

Cryco raised an eyebrow. "…Why not?"

"It's….you should ask your father."

Cryco groaned and looked the other way as they stopped and Akymi was staring at him. "I really don't want to ask him for anything."

"But Cryco, he's your father! He can help you with things that your mother cannot…just trust me and trust him to help you understand high school way of life."

Grimacing, Cryco turned away from her, his expression hidden behind the sunglasses. "It…it isn't as easy as you are putting it." Before Akymi could reply, Cryco smiled. "Let's get my schedule!"

"Nuh-uh…! You aren't getting off that easily mister!" Akymi followed Cryco closely as he accepted his schedule from the attendance lady with a smile.

"Akymi…face it, I despise my father, I don't want anything to do with him…case closed."

"No, not case closed! You know you don't despise him…there is something else in your heart that you are refusing to admit…you probably just think you despise him but really you are feeling something else that you cannot place."

Cryco turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow. "I _despise_ him. He wasn't there for the beginning of my life, and for that, I despise him."

Akymi shook her head as she watched Cryco stalk off towards his first class. "No…you don't despise him. You are just confused…"

~With Dark and Luna~

"So how come you wanted to wait this long to enroll him in Azumano High?"

Luna looked at Dark completely annoyed. "Dark, I'm not going to explain myself to you."

"Come on, just answer the question."

"Fine…ever since kindergarten, Cryco has been finding certain ways to not go to school. Once he hit the 7th grade, he just started skipping school or expelled." Luna sighed and covered her eyes. "Truthfully, I'm surprised he was accepted into Azumano because of his records…"

"Luna…you told me to give him some time after his attack to let him warm up to me…he hasn't exactly shown any indications to wanting to get closer to me…"

Sighing, Luna put a hand on Dark's shoulder and smiled at him. "It takes time. If I had known I was pregnant all those years ago, I would never have left you Dark…especially if I had known that your son would hate you completely."

Running a hand through her hair, Dark smiled kindly at her. "It's not your fault. I probably approached him the wrong way…or there is something else going on in his mind at the moment. Who knows? Maybe Angelus and Jayden will discover it and fix it for us."

"Dark, we can't rely entirely upon my brother and his husband."

"…Why not? They both know how to deal with someone like Cryco since Angelus had the same disease…"

Luna turned to Dark, giving him a stern look. "I don't think they are telling us something important. Like when Angelus told Cryco that there is a cure, I think he was lying just to give Cryco some sort of hope to hold onto for when that time comes."

Dark narrowed his eyes and grabbed Luna's arm. "You aren't saying that….that you think Cryco is going to…_die_ are you?"

The pained look that crossed Luna's face answered the question Dark had asked. "I'm not sure…but I will do all in my power to keep him alive."

Shaking his head, Dark released Luna's arm as though she had burned him. "No…you can't keep babying him. I think at this point only Cryco can keep himself alive for as long as possible. What we need to do is find the cure, Luna. I can't believe you haven't tried to find it yourself after all this time!" Before Luna could answer, Dark unfurled his wings and flew off.

Landing on the roof, Dark huffed loudly and crossed his arms. Maybe it was a little selfish of him but he didn't want to lose Cryco…not with the knowledge that Cryco is his only son. _'Sure someone would probably say then just have another kid with Luna…but I don't think I could bear raising a child knowing that I had failed with Cryco. No, I need to somehow create some of bond with him now before the disease kills him…_

Yes, I know it is a little short but oh well….Review!

WHEN FERRET'S ATTACK!

Dark looked inside Cryco's room and smiled. Perfect, Cryco wasn't home yet. Sneaking towards Nikkita's cage, Dark looked at the ferret with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't look like a high maintenance creature…"

Nikkita dooked at him loudly and started raising her head up and down, egging him on to letting her out of the cage.

Dark rolled his eyes and unlatched the cage door. "Seriously, what trouble can a ferret be—…OW!" Dark yelled as Nikkita went flying out of the cage and bit him on the nose. Turns out, a small creature is high maintenance and is very troublesome. Later that night at dinner, Cryco had Nikkita on a leash and harness and he was slowly shaking his head at Dark and his bandaged nose.

"Idiot…"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

A/N: It is getting closer to some suspenseful moments between Cryco and Dark. There is a time skip in this chapter, but I will let you all know that the end of his disease will probably be at about chapter 17 or something after that chapter. So you still have a while before that moment. On with the chapter!

Chapter 12

"Harder!" Angelus snapped as he watched Cryco fly around the mountains they were in. His own wings were stretched to their full extent, their bronze color shining in the morning light. Cryco gritted his teeth as he moved his wings even faster, but before he knew it he felt himself going faster than he has ever gone. Grinning, Angelus jumped off the log he had been standing on and went up into the air and flew next to Cryco.

"Don't look now, but you are flying."

"I never thought I'd be able to fly this fast ever in my life…"

Angelus grinned at him, before suddenly ramming into him, completely catching Cryco off guard. Yelling a little in surprise, Cryco watched as Angelus swerved around and come back at him. But this time he was ready, locking his wings, Cryco flew straight down towards the ground. '_Is this part of the training…?'_ Flying past Jayden, Cryco knew he had to be impressed since both his eyebrows were raised and he was nodding slowly. Flapping a few times to gain altitude, Cryco for a split moment enjoyed feeling the wind going through his hair and feathers. Glancing behind him, Cryco was surprised to see that Angelus had disappeared. Sighing in relief, Cryco looked forward and gasped when he almost ran into Angelus but he swerved to the side quickly and quite sharply as well.

Knowing that Angelus was right behind him, Cryco felt his adrenaline starting to kick in and he knew soon he was going to have an attack. But he didn't have to wait for that to happen, because Angelus started to clap.

"Good, you are a faster flying than your father. You passed that test." Flying up next to Cryco, Angelus patted him on the back. "I hope I didn't scare you when I attacked you."

Cryco snorted and looked away. "Pah, as if! You didn't scare me."

"Hmm…have you been working on that technique I taught you?"

"Huh…? Oh yeah, the feather thing…yes, I have."

"Good…you may have to use that in the near future."

Cryco narrowed his eyes at Angelus, wanting to understand what he was asking him but he didn't answer. Jayden came walking over to them once they had landed on the ground. Hugging Angelus tightly, Jayden sighed happily.

~3 days later~

"Akymi can we talk to you outside…?"

Akymi turned around and saw three of the fifteen boys that Cryco had accidentally flirted with on his first day at the school. "Uh…sure…"

Following them outside, Akymi had a sudden uneasy feeling. '_I would rather have Cryco here right now…'_

"Ok…what did you want to talk about?"

The leader of the three boys, Kai turned around and looked at her. "We didn't really like that little move your buddy Cryco did a few days ago when we whistled to you."

"He didn't know what he was doing…" Akymi muttered in Cryco's defense.

The other two, Kenji and Ukitake both snickered as Kai came forward a few steps, but Akymi moved backwards. "I think you owe us a favor…"

"What kind of favor?" A sudden sinking feeling engulfed Akymi's entire being.

"You know what kind of favor…" There was a good foot and a half between them and Akymi yelled, "No!" loudly and threw her hands up in defense. She had expected Kai to grab her hands and force himself upon her, but that never happened. Opening her eyes slowly, Akymi gasped when she saw Cryco standing in between her and Kai.

"Cryco…!"

Cryco glared at the three boys angrily, his wings pulsing just beneath his skin. "…Leave Akymi alone."

Kai snorted loudly. "What if we don't want to, Dark clone…?"

"I'm warning you…" Slowly, but surely Cryco felt his anger rising.

Kenji looked at Cryco's eyes for a moment and was surprised to see purple streaks appearing. As he watching, and missing most of the conversation between Kai and Cryco, the purple started to grow even more. "Uh…_Kai_…?"

"Not now Kenji!"

Kenji tapped Ukitake's shoulder and pointed out to him that Cryco's purple streaks were taking up his entire eye color now, leaving only silver streaks. Akymi was standing at Cryco's left side, slightly behind him but not quite.

"Cryco we should just go…"

"Yeah, Cryco just leave peacefully like a little mouse." Kai taunted him, still not noticing the now purple eyes that used to be silver, until he received a glare.

"One moment Akymi…" Cryco muttered as Kai narrowed his eyes confused.

"What happened to your eyes?"

Without any warning, Cryco's wings sprung out from his back with a loud _**FWUMP!**_ Akymi yelled in surprise and she fell backwards as Cryco raised his black wings straight up and feathers came flying out, making a wind tunnel around him and Kai. Kenji and Ukitake had ran off in the opposite direction by the time Kai had realized that something was wrong with Cryco's eyes.

"Take my warning to heart, Kai….and _**leave Akymi alone!**_" Cryco yelled loudly and Kai nodded quickly, and just as fast as the wings had appeared, the feathers disappeared. Folding his wings back into his back, Cryco looked at Akymi and gave her a gentle smile. "Now, let's go."

Akymi only stared at him, before nodding and following him off campus. He may have scared her just now, but he was still Cryco. Nothing would ever change that.

~With Angelus and Jayden~

"Why can't we tell them?" Jayden asked sharply, as Angelus was mixing something in a beaker.

"We shouldn't give them a false hope in case this doesn't work…"

"But you did that to Cryco, telling him that if he can survive the final stage of the disease he will survive…"

"He is the last one we need to have losing hope…."

"True…but when are you going to tell them that _we_ are trying to figure out how exactly you survived the disease?"

Sighing, Angelus put the beaker aside and looked at Jayden. "I don't know…not anytime soon though. Let's just hope that this works once we are done following the directions…Remind me tomorrow to have our assistant come in sometime to help us with it."

Nodding, Jayden went back to finding certain locations. Hope was all that was fueling them at the moment to save Cryco.

Alright review! I'm hoping by the next chapter that it will delve into the storyline a bit more and actually have some bonding between Dark and Cryco.


	13. Chapter 13 part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

A/N: Chapter 13….wow this story has come so far, and it has had its struggles along the way. And I have good and bad news. The good news is that I'm finally updating after like a month….the bad news is that the story is almost over. However, Chapter 13 (yes this one you are about to read) is going to be split up into two parts. So this is part 1 so the next time I update it will be part 2. Part 2 most likely won't be quite as long as part one is. So I hope you all enjoyed the ride, but all fun rides must end. Oh and there are mentions of Mpreg in here, hope none of that disturbs anyone.

Chapter 13 part 1

Cryco sighed as the sun came up over the horizon. It had been five long years since he had met Dark, and still he couldn't stand him. At age 20, he knew that soon the disease would be taking a horrible turn…but when was the question. Sighing again, he rubbed his forehead as a migraine was starting to form. Standing up, he went into a different room and looked at Nikkita, sleeping her cage peacefully. _You don't have much time left either, do you? You're seven years old now, girl…_Walking out of the room slowly, he glanced at the calendar and he couldn't help but smile a little. Today was the day that four years ago, he met Akymi's older brother Midnight.

It wasn't the best first impression that they both made on the other…

_~Flashback~_

_Cryco smiled when he saw Akymi waiting for him outside the school. Though, her own smile went wider than his own when she saw him._

"…_Cryco! I'm glad the day is finally over!"_

"_Like wise…I thought the physics teacher would never shut up."_

_Akymi giggled, until they both heard a very masculine voice call out. "…Akymi! Hurry it up! Gas doesn't grow on trees, you know!"_

_With his eyebrows scrunched, Cryco peered around his girlfriend and saw a man standing at the edge of the parking lot with a motorcycle and one of the add-on cars. He had medium length obsidian hair that was styled in a rock-star way, royal blue eyes from where Cryco could see, and as well as a police uniform._

"_Who is he?" Cryco muttered under his breath, and he watched as Akymi's shoulders sagged._

"_My elder brother…"_

_As she said that her brother came over with a glare on his face. He grabbed Akymi's arm and jerked her towards him. "Come on, it's time to go."_

"…_Ow…" Akymi mumbled, trying to get her brother to loosen his grip._

_Cryco narrowed his own eyes, and stepped forward. "Why are you glaring at me?"_

"_You look just like the phantom thief Dark…either you are him or you're related to him somehow."_

_Growling, Cryco returned the glare times ten. "It's not by choice…"_

"_Regardless of that fact…you are still his son, aren't you?"_

_Cryco knew that if he had not been taught to keep his anger under control, he would have been having one of his attacks by now. "I don't consider Dark as my father."_

"_Midnight please…you know I'm dating him." Akymi pleaded. She looked as though she was on the brink of tears._

"_Hmph….I still think you could've done better than him…" Midnight snorted as he pulled Akymi away. "Come on, Rosemarie is waiting for us."_

_~End Flashback~ _

Cryco looked up as he heard someone coming down the stairs. He smiled warmly when he saw Akymi, still in her pajamas, yawning. They were still dating, but Cryco planned to ask her to marry him soon.

"Morning, sleeping beauty…" Cryco said as Akymi started to pour herself a glass of milk.

"Morning…" She yawned again. "So what're we doing today?"

"Didn't your brother say he wanted to show you something today?"

"…Oh…right…" Akymi huffed loudly as she plopped down on the couch with a sigh. "I don't really care what he has to show me…"

With a small smile, Cryco sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Come on…you haven't seen Midnight since we graduated from school."

"Well, would you want to see your sibling if they were rude to the person you love or like?"

Chuckling softly, Cryco rubbed his hand along Akymi's arm. "No, I wouldn't…but he's still your family. You should still see him."

Akymi suddenly smiled evilly as she pulled out of Cryco's arms and stood in front of him. "Fine, if you want me to actually see my brother, then you need to get along with your father."

Cryco's lower jaw dropped a little as he stared at Akymi silently. "….What kind of exchange is that?"

"My type…Take it or leave it."

Raising an eyebrow, Cryco folded his arms across his chest. "Akymi…you can't be serious about this."

"Of course I'm serious! Cryco, you're twenty years old and you still haven't told me why you take that special medicine of yours…the least you can do is _try_ to get along with your father." Akymi paused as she clasped her hands together. "I'm sure you've noticed that he's been trying extra hard since last year when your mother finally married him."

"Yes I've noticed….it just means that I don't particularly care."

Clenching her hands together, Akymi stared at the floor as she fought the sudden onslaught of tears. "Then start caring! Cryco, if I'm going to stay your girlfriend, then you need to actually care about your family members!" She paused, taking a deep breath. "And don't even say that you care about your mother and sister! They don't count! I'm talking about you actually caring about your father!"

"…Akymi."

"If you don't…" Akymi trailed off as the tears finally escaped her eyes. Cryco blinked in surprise when he realized what was going on, and he was instantly off the couch and hugging Akymi tightly.

"I understand….and…" He took a deep breath, before continuing. "…And I'll try to get along with Dark—Erm I mean father."

Akymi nodded slowly, as her sobs slowly started to decrease. "…Promise?"

"I always keep my word…but I promise."

"Thank you Cryco…I love you."

"…And I love you."

~With Angelus and Jayden~

"Dammit!" Angelus yelled as he threw a vial across the room. Jayden expertly dodged it without blinking. "We were so close too!"

Sighing, Jayden came up behind Angelus and hugged him around the shoulders, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Face it…we don't know how to cure the disease."

"There is still time though. He's older than me when mine reached the final stage."

"You were what when it happened? Eighteen?"

Smiling softly, Angelus grabbed one of Jayden's hands and kissed it. "You have a wonderful memory Jayden…"

Chuckling, Jayden laid his head sideways on Angelus's shoulder. "Truthfully I'm surprised Cryco has lasted this long…it shouldn't be long now though until he enters that final stage."

Angelus sighed and rubbed his head. "Call in Midnight. We need his brains."

Jayden gave Angelus a funny look. "We aren't actually going to be using his…brains are we?"

"…Of course not Jayden!" Angelus snapped. "I meant by we need his intellect. He's intelligent after all."

"Right…." Jayden muttered as he left the lab. Only three people knew the truth about Midnight. That was himself, Angelus, and Midnight's wife Rosemarie. _What would his little sister Akymi think if she found out that her elder brother was really her half-brother…and one of my shape-shifting buddies?_

Angelus sighed as he watched Jayden leave the lab, before looking at the vials, trying to figure out what he screwed up on. _There has to be a reason those certain chemicals that I specifically remember those blasted scientists injected into me didn't work…_Running his knuckles along his forehead, Angelus tried to come up with the reason why they didn't work. He jumped in surprise though when two slim arms wrapped around his shoulders, even though he already knew who it was.

"Shira….Why aren't you in school right now?"

The teen giggled as she turned to smile at her father. Though no one knew it, Shira was actually really their daughter. She wasn't adopted. "No father, there is no school today. Didn't Dad tell you?"

Angelus smiled lovingly. _I highly doubt they would take it calmly though. Although, if they knew what those scientists did to both of us, they would understand…if it wasn't for the scientists experimenting on Jayden being a shifter and changing some of his body structures, there is a high chance that Shira wouldn't be here today… _"No, Dad did not tell me. You're smart kiddo; maybe you can help your dear old father with something."

Shira plopped down in a seat next to him, her blonde curls framing her face, and her violet eyes shining in the light. "'Kay, what do you need help with?"

He wrote down all the chemical names and showed them to her. "We've already explained to you what the scientists did to both of us…these are the chemicals they put into my body to give me the disease. Putting it simply, these chemicals are what make up the very disease that is going to end up killing your cousin Cryco."

Shira examined them thoughtfully. "And the results…?"

Angelus stood up and went over to one of the beakers. "Something is always missing."

Shira followed him across the room and leaned against the table with a frown. "Maybe the something that is missing is the key ingredient to the cure."

"That's ridiculous. Why would the scientists put the cure in with the chemicals?"

Shira shrugged. "I dunno….you tell me."

Angelus laughed. "I'm asking you, kid!" Sighing, Angelus lowered himself into one of the chairs. "We need to discover it soon though…Cryco doesn't have much time left."

Shira stared at her father long and hard, before closing her eyes with a sigh. "You both have always told me that no matter, everyone in their own unique way is very special. What if those chemicals mixed with dad's blood with him being a special shifter, is the cure?" Shira opened her eyes slowly, slightly smiling at her father.

"I doubt it….but it's worth the try. Now to wait for Jayden to get back here…"

~With Dark and Krad~

Krad raised the cup of tea to his lips as Dark rambled on and on about how Cryco still hated him after all this time. Taking a slow sip, he sighed out of boredom.

"Mousy, did it never occur to you that maybe…just maybe; your son just doesn't like you?"

"It's been occurring to me Krad! Thank you for stating the obvious!" Dark snapped as he took to pacing back and forth in the kitchen. "I just don't get it! Why does he like Angelus and Jayden more than he likes me? What do they have that I don't have?"

Krad choked a little on his tea, trying not to laugh. "Do you really want me to answer that one?"

"_NO!_" Dark yelled loudly as he finally stalked out of the kitchen, leaving a laughing Krad leaning against the counters. Sighing, Krad put his teacup on the counter and left the kitchen, wondering if anything interesting was going to happen today. Krad looked up as the door opened and Apolla came in, staring at him silently.

Pulling her into his arms gently, Krad rubbed her back since she looked like she was about to start crying. "What's wrong, dear?"

"Even though Dark and Luna have finally tied the knots with each other, Krad…" Apolla's breath caught in her throat for a moment before she continued. "I'm just afraid that they are going to have to face the most horrible thing of all…."

Krad briefly closed his eyes, before opening them part of the way. "You mean Cryco dying…" Sighing, he hugged her even tighter. "I'm sure those two fools Angelus and Jayden have something up their sleeves. I highly doubt they would let their nephew die."

"I know…but there is still that high possibility that he's not going to make it, right?"

"How about instead of focusing on the horrible side of what is probably going to happen, and instead look at how far the four of them have come since they were reunited. If Dark had never encountered Cryco that day, Mika would never have met Dark and Luna would not be married to him now. Nor would Akymi be dating Cryco at this time either."

Apolla smiled evilly at Krad, before leaning back and flicking his forehead. "Come now Krad, we both know that some funky way or another, those two would have met anyways. I believe Akymi is the one that is meant for Cryco, and they both know it."

"Unless he's dense like his father…" Krad muttered while looking the opposite direction.

"Now, now…we both know that Cryco isn't dense. You after all helped him with dealing with Dark didn't you?"

Smirking, Krad released Apolla from his arms and moved away from her. "Yeah…I guess I did." But then he frowned as he remembered something. "Does Haru still hate Cryco?"

Apolla sighed and closed her eyes. "As far as I know….yes…"

Krad sighed as well, and stared at the wall as the memory came back.

_~Flashback~_

_Krad looked up as Haru came down the stairs looking quite angry for some reason. Truthfully, he looked like he had just gotten into an argument with someone. Not even a minute later, Cryco came down the stairs with a glare on his face, also looking like he was just in an argument, and he came up behind Haru and grabbed his shoulder._

"_Give it back."_

_Haru twisted his shoulder out of Cryco's grasp and turned to glare at him. "No."_

_Krad stood up, instantly curious as to what his son took from Dark's son. Cryco's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Krad wondered for a split second on just how good was Angelus and Jayden's training sessions? "I said to give it back!"_

"_Look, I don't have to! This is __**my**__ home, not yours!"_

_Krad narrowed his eyes and came over by the boys. "Ok, what's the matter?"_

_Before Cryco could reply, Haru turned to look at his father. "Nothing, we are just having a normal teenaged boy conversation!"_

_Cryco shot Haru a glare, before coughing. "We are not! He took my medication!"_

_Instantly Krad's alertness skyrocketed. His son took Cryco's medicine? The medicine for his disease…? Turning to look at Haru, Krad raised an eyebrow. "…Why…?"_

"_He's obviously faking it father! I don't care if he does shake violently after getting into a fight! I saw what he did the other day! He can fly off a building, land in front of people, and then make a feather tunnel without having one of his so-called attacks!"_

_Cryco gaped at him, before narrowing his silver eyes. "I am going through training, in case you never realized. I can control it now, but I still need my medicine, so give it back!"_

_Haru snorted and unfurled pure white wings and then held up a little orange pill bottle with a white cap. "You want them? Come and get them then."_

_Cryco lunged for them, but at the last second Haru whirled around and ran outside. Growling in frustration, he raced after him, unfurling his obsidian wings and shooting up into the air after the blonde. Krad went to stand in the doorway looking up at the sky with narrowed eyes. __**Is that really what Dark and I looked like before when we fought?**__ Krad thought as Cryco flew after Haru, who was avoiding him completely and obviously throwing taunts at him. Dark came outside and looked at Krad._

"_Hey Krad, what's going on?"_

"_Dark, if you look up in the sky, you'll see a replica of what we used to look like most likely."_

_Narrowing his eyes in confusion, Dark turned his gaze to the sky. His eyes widened in alarm. "Cryco, what're you doing? Your mother's going to be upset if she sees you flying around that fast!"_

"_**SHUT UP OLD MAN! LEAVE ME ALONE!**__"_

_Dark's jaw dropped a little as he glared slightly. "I am not old…!"_

_The next thing the two artworks saw horrified them. Cryco's body suddenly seized up, including his wings, and he started to slowly plummet to the water that was below them. Dark unfurled his wings with horrified eyes, and he quickly shot up into the air and managed to catch Cryco before he smacked into the water. Krad switched his gaze to his son, who was landing with a snort. Walking over to him, Krad stood in front of Haru and narrowed his eyes._

"_Don't do that again."_

_Flinching at the coldness of his father's voice, Haru looked away from Krad, who held out of his hand for the bottle, which he put in his hand instantly. Without answering him, Krad watched as Dark gently laid Cryco on the grass, and checked his vitals._

"_He's fine."_

_~End Flashback~_

"They haven't spoken to each since that day, right?" Apolla asked softly.

"Not that I know of…I think Haru refused to even be near Cryco after that. I shouldn't have been so hard on him."

"No, it's Haru's fault for taking his medicine back then."

"It's strange…seeing the two of them hating each other like this. They are basically replicas of Dark and I. Haru looks almost exactly like me except he has your eyes and shorter hair. Cryco's only difference is tamer hair than Dark and silver eyes….but his eyes would have been purple if it weren't for the disease."

Apolla nodded slowly. "How much time do you think he has left?"

"Not much…I would say at the least…another year and a half. But who knows? If he truly is like Dark, he'll be a fighter and he won't give up until death claims him."

"Then let's just hope that isn't anytime soon."

"Agreed…"

Krad and Apolla looked at each other and sighed. The next few months until the hammer dropped would be long, tiring and very stressful.

Alright review! The next update is part 2! And none of you will like the ending to that one! Can anyone feel the tension building among them all? Any questions…? Oh and the whole thing about Jayden actually being able to have babies is explained further in the separate fanfic of Lacrimosa, so if you want to further understand that whole ordeal (and discover how Angelus and Jayden became a couple in the first place) go and read that fanfic! If you have any questions about what is happening thus far, feel free to ask and I'll try to answer without giving away the end to the story. Review even the people out there who are too shy to click the button and type words….yes I know you're there.


	14. Chapter 13 part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

A/N: Here it is…the final part to chapter 13. Are my reviewers ready for it? The beginning of the end? The horror of all horrors? Ok I'll stop rambling now…on with part 2! And I lied…. this chapter won't be very long. I just couldn't think of very many things for this chapter except what does happen.

Chapter 13 Part 2

"Akymi, why did you bring _him_?"

Akymi looked at her brother with a smile when Cryco slung an arm across her shoulders. "He's my boyfriend Midnight. I'm sure he has every right to come with me."

Midnight snorted and turned away. "Fine…"

"Anyways, what did you have to show me?"

When he turned to look at them, the two of them were shocked to see a warm smile across his face. "I guess I'm secretly glad you did bring him…Akymi, I want to introduce you to two of my best of friends." He opened his arms and two men came out, but Cryco recognized both of them instantly.

"You know him?" Cryco snapped as Angelus waved at him with a smile. Jayden only simply nodded and leaned against a wall. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Cryco stared at Angelus. "How long have you known each other?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Angelus shrugged. "I dunno…probably since the three of us were in high school. I met him not too long after I met Jayden."

Akymi turned to her brother with a raised eyebrow. "This is what you wanted to show me…?"

Shaking his head, Midnight wrapped his arms around his sides. "No…we want only you two to know something."

"But if we tell you, you need to swear upon your own heads that you won't say anything to anyone else." Angelus said stiffly as he looked at them.

Cryco nodded and after a few seconds Akymi nodded as well. Jayden clapped happily. "Now then, Cryco, have you told Akymi about _it _yet?"

"What's it?" Akymi asked looking from Cryco to Jayden to Angelus to Midnight and then back to Cryco once more.

Sighing, Cryco looked at Akymi sadly. "I have a disease that might kill me soon…"

Akymi's jaw dropped slightly as she finally understood some of what Cryco was always doing. "So….is that why you always get antsy on the topic of marriage and kids?"

When he nodded, Angelus coughed a little. "Ok, this may seem very off the topic but…Cryco, you _can_ have kids even with the disease. Trust me…" He turned to stare at Jayden. "I know."

"…How exactly do you know? Both of you are men!"

"Ah…surely your mother has told you the story of how I was kidnapped when I was eight and she was four?" He waited until Cryco nodded before going on. "Good…Well, something similar happened to Jayden as well when he was a kid. The same group of scientists not too long after I was kidnapped, they also kidnapped him from his family, and then also experimented on him. But apparently, they didn't get enough entertainment by infecting me with the disease….long story short, what they did to Jayden gives him the ability to have babies. And our supposal adopted daughter Shira, is actually our biological daughter."

Jayden coughed, cutting Angelus off. "Before Angelus gets completely off topic…Now that everyone here knows about Cryco's impending doom, let's get to business. For the past years since we met you Cryco, Angelus, and I have been working together to try and develop a cure. Though just recently Midnight has joined in because we believe we may have reached a break through."

Akymi's eyes lit up and Cryco didn't seem affected by the news, but he did seem to sigh in relief. "That's good news, right Cryco?"

Smiling at her, Cryco noticed the tired look in Angelus's eyes and he turned to them. "What is it?"

"We only believe…we aren't sure yet. According to Shira, the chemicals that were used to create the disease to infect me are a part of the cure, along with Jayden's blood. However, the results haven't come back yet, so we don't know at the moment. If this doesn't work, I'm not sure what will."

Cryco nodded slightly, before he felt someone's hand on top of his head. Looking up, he saw Jayden smiling at him. "Don't worry…we'll make sure to find that cure in time Cryco."

"I know you will….all three of you."

Angelus nodded, and smiled. "So go out and enjoy your life until the worse hits you."

Cryco nodded and gave them all a smile, before walking off with Akymi. Midnight sighed and looked at his two friends. "Do you really think it was wise to tell them both that right now?"

Angelus sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "He needed something to hold onto…especially with him surviving this long."

"How did _you_ live through it?"

Before Angelus could answer, Jayden shuddered. "I hate thinking back to that day…I seriously thought I had lost him. He had just rescued me from the scientists again, and we both had thought that we had out ran them, when the sound of a guns trigger being pulled back reached me, but before I could do anything Angelus was shot…and the pain from the bullet triggered one of his attacks. The only problem about that one was we were beside a cliff and he fell down it."

"Ah…so compared to what you went through, Cryco has it easy."

"No…he has it harder than what I went through. The only support I had was Jayden….Cryco on the other hand has many people. When you have a lot of people supporting you, it makes it harder to let go of things."

"That kind of makes sense…I guess."

~With Dark and Luna~

"So what was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Being pregnant with Cryco and Mika…"

"Oh…Well, it was very hard at first with the morning sickness. But then after I hit the second trimester, things went smoothly. I went to the doctor for my scheduled visits. It wasn't until half way through my second trimester that the doctor realized that I was actually having twins. Apparently, one of them was also hiding behind the other. The third trimester was at first really easy for me, but then as I got closer to my due date, I was also filled with a dreadful feeling…but they were born nearly a week overdue. I remember that when I had made it to my 9th month, the doctors were concerned since usually twins are born a month early. I was allowed to give birth naturally though when I had gone into labor finally…that I remember being very long and painful. But once they were finally here, I was happy. And when I saw Cryco, I was reminded of you. I nearly named him Dark Jr. but then I realized if I named him that the police would be all over him instantly. I remembered the names Cryco and Mika from somewhere and so I went with that."

"How was their childhood like?"

"Raising Mika was easy. She was just a curious little kid. Cryco on the other hand…raising him was very difficult. Especially when I found out about his disease for the first time when he was still a baby…it tore my heart out when I first saw him having an attack at such a young age. But the medicine the doctor gave him worked for a while until he entered Kindergarten. Mika told you about that day…so we moved to a new town and I homeschooled them for a while until they were in their teens. But when they entered school again, daily Cryco would get into a fight with someone. So a year before they met you, for their birthday I got Mika what she had always wanted: her own make-up set. Cryco I took him to the pet store and told him how much money I had, which was approximately seven-hundred dollars since I had just gotten paid. He went through each of the pet sections in the store, and I remember being scared that he wouldn't find anything. When he saw the manager taking a black-eyed white ferret out of the tank and putting it into a crate. He had gone up to the man and asked him a few questions concerning the ferret, and the man told him that they were sending the ferret to a different pet store because no one was buying it here." Luna paused and smiled. "Cryco looked at me, and I knew instantly he wanted the ferret. That is how he got Nikkita."

"I see…" About to say something more, Dark looked up as the door opened and Cryco walked in with a determined expression.

"Hey there Cryco."

"Old—I mean father…can you help me with something please?"

Dark raised an eyebrow at the fact that Cryco actually just called him father. "Sure…What do you need help with?"

Luna smiled and left the room, leaving the two of them alone. "I want to make something up to Akymi..."

"That is?"

"I couldn't take her to prom, ok? I had training with Jayden and Angelus, so I couldn't go….also excluding the fact that I had had an attack earlier that day, so I wasn't in the mood to stay up half the night dancing the night away."

"Alright…so you want it to be a romantic night?"

Cryco nodded, feeling only slightly embarrassed asking Dark for help with something like this. "Also…I want to ask her to marry me."

Dark smiled warmly. "I'll help…where do you want this place to be?"

"I already have a place rented for the night."

"I see. Well, then let's go and get started."

~Later that night~

Cryco led Akymi towards the room with a smile. He was wearing a black tuxedo that Dark bought for him, and it had a white rose in the pocket sticking out. Akymi was wearing a dark purple strapless dress, with a black shawl draped around her shoulders that Rosemarie and Midnight helped her pick out, along with black high heels. Her hair was pulled back in a French bun, while Cryco's hair was fluffed up, much to his despair, making him look a lot like a silver-eyed version of Dark even more wearing a tuxedo.

"You look lovely tonight." He complimented her as he pulled out a chair for her to sit down in.

"Thank you." Akymi blushed as Cryco smiled at her. She watched as Cryco went up onto a mini-stage and pulled out an electric guitar, which he plugged into the surround systems. Cryco grabbed the microphone and smiled at her.

"I've been working on this for months whenever you went out to do some running around and I finally got it down. This is for you, Akymi." As he spoke, he started playing the guitar. At first the tune of the song was slow, but then it gradually began speeding up and it looked as though his hand was flying across the guitar strings. Once the song was over, Cryco set the guitar down and bounded over to her, as music started playing and he pulled her onto the dance floor. Taken by surprise, Akymi squeaked a little as Cryco started twirling her around. It seemed like a short amount of time spent on the dance floor, but when she looked at the clock, she realized that four and a half hours had in fact passed.

"Oh…my feet hurt." Akymi mumbled as she finally sat down in one of the chairs with a sigh. Cryco left the room for a moment and came back in carrying a few platters. He set one in front of Akymi and the other in front of himself. Their meal was a simple dinner of a salad with all sorts of vegetables intermixed. "Why did you want to go dancing tonight anyways, Cryco?"

"I wanted to make it up to you for not taking you to prom."

Akymi blinked and looked up at him in surprise. "You didn't have to do that!"

"But I wanted to…" He smiled at her. "And…there's something else."

"What?" She took a bite of the salad, not even realizing that Cryco had stood up and was now standing beside her, going down on one knee.

"Akymi."

"Hm…?" She turned to look at him and her eyes widened.

"Will you marry me?" The ring in the little black box that he had opened to her, was a deep cup 23K amethyst engagement ring. Nodding her head quickly, Akymi hugged Cryco around his neck and cried on his shoulder. Chuckling, Cryco slid the ring onto her finger with a smile. So maybe he could actually enjoy his life now with Akymi beside him.

_**2 ½ years later**_

Cryco came up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around his swollen midsection, and rubbed gently. "How're you feeling?"

"Tired…" Akymi muttered as she continued to enjoy her bowl of strawberry ice cream.

Cryco laughed a little and laid his head on her shoulder with a sigh. He still remembered Dark's expression when they had announced Akymi's pregnancy to them all. He had been shocked nonetheless and he had even asked him how he managed it with his disease and all. Cryco only smirked at him, but he never answered him.

"So….any news from Angelus or Jayden about those results…?" Akymi asked softly.

"No…I think it's safe to say that it didn't work and they are trying to discover another path."

"What about you? Do you feel as though you are getting weaker like how Angelus told you to look out for now?"

"Nope…I'm feeling perfectly fine."

Akymi nodded, only slightly believing him. But she didn't pursue him further on it. Later that night, as she was lying next to him in bed, she gently rubbed his shoulders. "You are so tense…" Akymi muttered as she began massaging his shoulders. But when she didn't get a response from him, she stopped and looked at him in concern.

"Cryco…?" Turning him over, Akymi gasped. His skin was icy cold, but the only indication that he was still alive was the faint rise and fall of his chest. Akymi grabbed her cell phone and called Midnight.

"Midnight, it's Akymi! Please come over! Why? I think Cryco has entered the final stage…or he's almost dead! Please hurry!" Akymi cried into the receiver to her brother.

~With Dark~

Dark yawned as he went into the kitchen to get something to drink. It was really late, but for some odd reason, he couldn't sleep. Something didn't feel right at the moment, and the only thing he could do was drink some coffee, water, or milk. He chose the water. As he was drinking, the phone rang. Walking over casually, he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Dark..." It was Midnight.

"…Oh hey Middy...! Do you have any idea what time of night it is?"

"I don't think the time matters right now."

Dark narrowed his eyes. Usually Midnight would snap at him…What was going on? "What's wrong…? You haven't yelled at me…"

"It's Cryco…He isn't going to last for much longer, Dark."

Ok review! I know, I know…a horrible ending! A cliff hanger! I gave you fluff though! Be happy! _ Yes, I know I'm horrible that I'm doing this to Cryco….but it must be done one way or another! Ok review!


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

A/N: It is chapter 14, and I am unfortunate to announce that the story is nearly finished. And this chapter may be confusing in parts, but there will also be some emotional scenes (hopefully if I can pull it off correctly.) This chapter though starts in someone's POV.

Chapter 14

_**BANG!**_

_My eyes snapped open when I felt the excruciating pain from the bullet as it entered my side. The force of the impact made me step back, and I didn't realize that my back was facing the edge of a cliff. I watched as Jayden's eyes widened in horror when I felt my body tense up completely on the oncoming attack that would make me feel as though my limbs are being sawed off slowly and my internal organs being stretched all at the same time, especially my heart. The next thing I know is that I'm falling backwards and Jayden is rushing towards me._

"…_**ANGELUS**__!" I couldn't help but think at that moment, that he can really yell loudly for such a small person, but then my vision went black as I slammed back first into the water below._

"…Angelus!"

Angelus's eyes snapped open and he looked at Jayden who had the phone in his hand. "What is it?"

"Dark just called…He said Midnight called him and told him Cryco isn't going to last for much longer."

Groaning, Angelus looked at their multiple sets of failure on the table and sighed. "After all the pain and suffering I put my sister through all those years ago when we met, I can't even save her son…"

Jayden shook his head and came up behind his husband and wrapped his arms around him. "You can't just blame yourself you know…Cryco isn't dead."

"Yet…" Angelus muttered morbidly.

"There is still time Angelus. We can still cure him…we just need to figure out how you cured yourself."

Sighing, Angelus stood up and left the room, thinking. _There has to be a reason why I suddenly remembered that day…there has to be a connection._

~With Dark~

Throwing the hospital doors open, Dark looked at Akymi who looked confused. When he looked at the bed, he understood. Cryco was sitting up, and looked completely normal.

"What…?"

Luna, Apolla, and Krad came in through the door, only moments behind Dark and each of them instantly held the same confused expression. Wasn't Cryco supposedly on the brinks of deaths door? The patient in question looked up at them all in a bored manner.

"How long am I supposed to stay in this bed exactly?"

Dark narrowed his eyes as he came forward and stood on the other side of the bed staring down at his son. "I thought you were dying…"

Cryco snorted and looked away from Dark. "You can't get rid of me that easily…"

Akymi looked at her husband, a bit sadly though. She didn't understand it at the moment, but somehow when he had looked nearly dead hours ago and now he looked perfectly healthy…but that was the truth.

"We don't want to get rid of you Cryco. We want you to survive this like Angelus did." Akymi said while holding onto Cryco's hand tightly. Cryco smiled at her lovingly and mouthed "I know." Before any of them could do anything, the door slammed open and Angelus stormed in with Jayden a few seconds behind him. Angelus stared at Cryco for a few moments, before nodding to himself and leaning against the wall. Jayden looked as equally confused as everyone else in the room. Angelus seemed to be the only one in the room who understood what was happening, and he decided to enlighten everyone on what had happened.

"What happened was that he entered the final stage of the disease completely. His body's defense was taken by surprise that it went into shock and it made him appear like to that to help him."

Jayden turned to Angelus with narrowed eyes. "That never happened with you."

Looking at Jayden with a slight smile, Angelus shrugged. "I was accustomed to pain by then that my body was used to it." Turning his gaze back to Akymi and Cryco, Angelus sighed. "I am sad to tell you both that I may not come up with the cure in time. So there is still a chance that you will not make it. I am sorry…" Angelus turned away from all of them, even Jayden, to hide the fact that tears were threatening to fall from his eyes at that very moment.

Akymi gasped slightly and she held onto Cryco's hand a little tighter, which Cryco also gripped slightly tighter as well. Dark lowered his head and stared at the floor.

~2 weeks later~

Cryco smiled as he watched Dark and Krad arm-wrestle at the BBQ Daisuke and Riku were holding on his birthday. He made it to his 22nd birthday…a day he never thought he would see ever. Akymi was sitting over in the shade with Mika, both of them planning a baby shower for next month. Sighing, Cryco stood up and began making his way over to his wife, when someone put a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Haru.

"It's been awhile." He was staring at the grass, his long blonde bang that was identical to Krad's was hiding his eyes from view.

Cryco nodded and forced Haru's hand off his shoulder. "I'm not going to fight you again if that's what you want." He really didn't want to fight or do anything strenuous today since his body felt really stiff for some odd reason.

"I only wanted to apologize for what I did a long time ago…father has explained the whole situation to me. I'm sorry for being a jerk to you…"

Narrowing his eyes, Cryco watched Haru. "You are forgiven…"

Haru looked at Cryco with a smile, before frowning as something caught his attention. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Your eyes…they aren't that silver color they usually are…..You sure you're ok?"

Cryco only shook his head slightly, before going into the house swiftly, heading straight to the bathroom. Locking the door behind him, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Sure enough, Haru wasn't lying. His eyes weren't silver for some reason. They resembled a color close to that of Dark's but they weren't as deep amethyst as his fathers. _What is going on…?_ He thought before he felt his body lock up in one of the attacks that he had not been graced with for the last few weeks leading up to his birthday. Groaning slightly, he fell backwards and hit the wall. This one was worse than the others. _Is this the end…?_

~Outside with Dark and Krad~

"I win again." Krad stated as he slammed Dark's hand against the table easily.

"Damn it! Again?"

"Dark...No. That was round 55, I'm done."

Dark snorted and turned to Luna. "Was that really round 55?"

Luna nodded, smiling at her husband. "And Krad won all rounds."

Yelling in frustration, Dark kicked the grass before realizing that Cryco wasn't sitting in the grass anymore. Looking around, he saw Akymi and Mika still chatting about the baby shower, and his eyes landed on Haru waiting by the door as though waiting for someone to come back outside. Krad stood and went over by his son and spoke with him for a few moments. Still looking around, Dark tried to spot Cryco.

"Dark what is it?" Luna asked, and Dark couldn't help but wonder how she could not realize that Cryco was nowhere to be seen?

"Where is Cryco?"

Finally looking around, Luna noticed that her son was indeed missing. Turning around to look at the two girls sitting down, Luna yelled at them. "Did you two see where Cryco went?"

Akymi shook her head, but Mika nodded. "He went inside. I think to use the bathroom."

Without a second thought, Dark rushed inside even though Luna was trying to tell him that everything was alright that he was just using the bathroom. Knocking on the door, Dark waited for Cryco to reply. The door swung open and Cryco stared at him with sunglasses on.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

Snorting, Cryco pushed past him, though deep down he was happy that Dark was the first one to come searching to see if he was alright. "Just using the bathroom, old man…"

"Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?"

"I feel like it."

Using his old thieving skills, Dark lunged in front of Cryco and took the sunglasses off with a smile, but he frowned in confusion immediately upon seeing Cryco's eyes. Though unbeknownst to Cryco, his eyes had changed yet again. They were once more silver, but the purple streaks were appearing once more.

"Where is your medicine?"

Narrowing his eyes, Cryco stared at Dark strangely. "In my pocket…Why do you ask?"

"Take it."

Not fighting Dark on it, since he had a feeling that Dark wouldn't let him leave the house until he took his medicine. Taking the required amount (2 large pills), he chewed them and then swallowed the pills with a grimace. "There."

Dark stared at him for a long time, but much to his horror the purple streaks refused to leave the normally silver eyes. _I don't understand…I'm calling Angelus._ "Go outside and stay by Akymi until Angelus gets here."

Cryco narrowed his eyes and he decided that he didn't want to listen to Dark this time. "I'm not a kid Dark! You can't boss me around!"

"Cryco, please just do it!"

Shaking his head, Cryco stalked outside after taking his sunglasses away from Dark and putting them back on. Grabbing Daisuke's home phone, Dark dialed Angelus's cell number and waited calmly until someone answered with a sigh.

"_Hello?"_ It was Jayden.

"…Jayden, where is Angelus?"

"_He was trying to figure something out, but failed so now he's pouting."_

"I need you and him to get over to Daisuke's immediately."

"_Don't tell me…Cryco is in that final attack?"_

"I don't know…but after taking his medicine, the purple streaks haven't disappeared yet."

"_Damn…Dark we don't have the cure, we can't help."_

"Just come!"

"_Fine…as soon as I find him, we'll be on our way."_

"Thank you…" Dark hung up the phone after Jayden did and then he went outside, to see that Cryco had actually listened to him and he was sitting by Akymi in the shade, letting her lean up against him to take a little nap. Sighing, Dark leaned against the house, feeling completely helpless.

~Angelus and Jayden~

"Come on Angelus. I told Dark that we would be on our way."

Angelus shook him off as he continued to write something on the paper in front of him. Looking at the paper, Jayden saw that it was same question.

**What does it mean?**

"What does what mean, Angelus?" Putting his hands on Angelus's shoulders, he began giving him a massage. "Talk to me."

"Do you remember that day when I fell down the cliff and you yelled my name?"

Jayden flinched as the memory came rushing back to him once again. "I try not to…"

Turning around, Angelus looked at him in confusion. "For some reason, after all these years it has come back to my mind. It has to be important somehow…"

Jayden's eyes flashed with hope for a moment. "Do you think it has to do with the cure?"

Snorting, Angelus turned away from him again and crumbled the papers in front of him. "No…but I give up. I have no idea how I was able to cure myself Jayden, but all I can conclude is that I had something to…" Angelus trailed off as he realized something that he had been overlooking. "…Jayden! That's it!"

"Huh?" Jayden watched as Angelus ran to get his coat on. "What's it?"

"I know how to cure Cryco!"

Jayden began clapping happily. "See? I knew you could do it!"

Angelus pulled out a watch and examined the time. "We don't have much time…Jayden get on my back. We need to fly there."

"Why are you in such a hurry? Dark doesn't think it's the final attack."

"Dark doesn't know what to look for. I do. Get on my back."

Jayden nodded and climbed onto Angelus's back, as the large wings sprouted from his lovers back stretched to their full length. "Will we get there in time?"

Grinning, Angelus went up into the air causing Jayden to yelp a little. "Dearest Jayden, you seem to have forgotten that day when Dark and Krad completed the Trust Walk, and I chased them in the car. I fly extremely fast."

Jayden yelped again as Angelus sped up as though bombs were being dropped behind him. Before Jayden knew it, they had landed in the backyard of Daisuke's house with a rush of feathers. Climbing off his back, Jayden looked around and saw that Krad was waiting by the sliding door for them. Indicating with his hand, he pointed towards the spare room upstairs. Angelus went inside first, followed by Jayden and Krad.

~With the others in the room before Angelus and Jayden reached the house~

Akymi was once again holding Cryco's hand, hoping he would regain consciousness. Not long after Dark had come back outside, Akymi had woken up from her nap and was talking to Cryco when he had suddenly grimaced in pain and had fallen backwards, in what Akymi suspected his worse attack ever. Dark was sitting on the other side of the bed, while Luna, Apolla, Riku and Risa, and Mika were shedding tears. Cryco's eyes opened slowly after a small groan.

"Cryco…!" Akymi cried in relief, though her relief was short lived when she briefly saw how much pain was in his eyes at the moment. He turned to her with a smile and he caressed her cheek with his free hand.

"No matter how painful it looks…I'm not in pain, ok? This doesn't hurt. We should think of names."

Akymi couldn't laugh. She knew he was trying to make her feel better even though she was obviously losing him at the moment. Haru then entered the room and put something white on the bed with Cryco. Dark watched as the elderly ferret crawled up to Cryco's chest and cuddled against him.

"I thought he would want everyone beside him right now…including his ferret."

Cryco smiled at Haru, showing his thanks through the smile. Turning his face back to Akymi, and still smiling, he sighed. "I say if it's a girl we should name it Angel."

"Why Angel…?" Akymi whispered.

"I've always loved that name…it's a pretty name. But not as pretty as yours."

Akymi felt fresh tears rolling down her cheeks as she said. "And if it's a boy, we should name him after you Cryco…"

Cryco only smiled at her as he kept on caressing her cheek, trying to hide the pain that he was in and he was succeeding. That is when the door suddenly swung open and Angelus came in. Looking at everyone in the room, Angelus narrowed his eyes.

"Ok, everyone out now!"

Dark looked at Angelus in horror as he started kicking everyone out. Jayden, who was standing by the door, was also staring at his husband in complete and utter horror.

"Angelus, I called you here to _help _him not make everyone leave the room when we are about to probably lose him!"

Angelus stood in front of Dark, looking quite threatening. "Get out of the room Dark."

Shaking his head, Dark sat down in a chair beside Cryco's bed. "No. I'm staying here. I haven't been there for most of his life. God dammit Angelus, I'm staying here for his final hours!"

Angelus turned to Krad, still very serious. "Krad, if you would please remove Dark from the room."

Not wanting to get on his bad side, as Dark was currently making his way towards, Krad entered the room and forcefully removed Dark from the room, all the while the thief was yelling at Angelus. Turning to Akymi, Angelus smiled sadly.

"You as well I'm afraid must leave."

"What? But he needs me here!"

Cryco who hadn't made any movements to stop Angelus from kicking everyone out of the room, held onto Akymi's hand a little tighter, not wanting her to leave his side.

"I know he needs you…but you must leave the room now."

Gently grabbing her, Angelus removed Cryco's hand from hers and started to pull her out of the room.

"….**CRYCO!**" Akymi shrieked as Angelus was starting to close the door behind him. She saw Cryco barely lift his arm trying to reach out to her before closing his eyes and letting his arm drop to lay against the bed, and she screamed, wanting to be with her husband. But thanks to Angelus, she was locked out of the room, as was everyone else. Jayden put a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to look at him, tears rushing down her cheeks.

"Why would he kick us out of the room like that Jayden?"

"I don't know…and I don't agree with it. He said he knows how to cure him….but if this is his so called cure, then I don't know what he was thinking. We will just have to wait."

Alright review! Yes I know a horrible cliff-hanger! But I wonder if you guys can make the same connection that Angelus supposedly made…^^ Also put in your reviews if you think I'm going to kill Cryco and what gender you think the child is going to be. Plus tell me if that last scene got to you, I still have tears on my cheeks…I hated typing it. Review and I shall update…


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

A/N: This is the final chapter everybody! Cryco comes to end in chapter 15!

Chapter 15

**3 ½ months later**

Luna was sitting next to Akymi, holding her Daughter-In-Law as Dark and Krad were making funeral plans. Moments before, Angelus had told them that Cryco wasn't going to wake up. That he had believed that what he had found was in fact the cure, which was that Cryco needed something to hold onto like what happened with him. That Akymi's cries would make him hang onto that thin thread of life…but according to Angelus, he had failed.

"Akymi…Cryco is still alive. He's in your heart."

Akymi continued to cry. "It's not the same Luna…I need him here beside me…I can't do this alone!"

Luna looked towards Dark, who was looking up, only to see him sigh sadly and lower his head. Guilt raced through her once more. _If only I had stayed…then maybe Cryco would never have gotten that disease and then he would still be here…_

The front door swung open and Jayden marched in, looking ticked off. "He just explained everything to me…Akymi…" He knelt in front of Akymi and pulled her into a hug after gently removing Luna's arms from around her. "I am sorry for what my husband did…"

"It's ok…."

"No it's not! You should have been in that room with Cryco before it ended!" Jayden sighed and then gave her a sad smile. "You're eight months along now right?"

Akymi nodded. "That's right…and I found out that it's a girl."

Jayden gave her a small smile. "I see…"

~Upstairs~

_So dark…everything was dark was around him. He could barely see or hear anything. All he knew was that Angelus had entered the room and was forcing everyone to leave. The room was silent almost._

"_You as well I'm afraid."_

"_What? But he needs me here!" Ah…dear Akymi, how he adored her voice in the sudden darkness around him. He held a little tighter to what he knew was her hand. She must __**stay**__ no matter what!_

"_I know he needs you…but you must leave the room now." He felt like screaming out when he heard that. He wanted—__**needed **__Akymi to stay beside him. But he felt Angelus remove Akymi's hand from his own, and he felt his fingers ache at the loss of contact with the woman he loved dearly._

"…_.__**CRYCO!**__" The darkness seemed to disappear enough for him to see Akymi being pulled out of the room by Angelus. He weakly lifted his arm, trying to reach for her, before he felt the darkness taking over again…but this time it was different. The pain had disappeared. His body was relaxing...but with this relaxation came a sudden weariness as he only wanted to do was rest. His body was just so exhausted, he couldn't help but let his arm drop against the bed and fall asleep._

Cryco slowly opened his eyes, noting that the room he was in was completely dark since the curtains were closed, but what bothered him the most was that no one was in the room.

"Aky…" He grimaced slightly and he barely managed to raise one of his hands to his throat. His throat hurt a lot, but he could also tell that it was really dry. Turning his head slightly, he saw Angelus by the window, staring out it silently. He had his arms wrapped around himself and he looked like he had just gotten done crying for some reason. Swallowing thickly, he managed to get his attention. "….Angelus?"

Angelus's head whipped around and he stared at Cryco with wide eyes. He came to stand by the bed and he kneeled down as he started to check Cryco's vitals. "I didn't think you were going to wake up again. It's been nearly four months since the last time you were conscious."

"Where is…Akymi?"

"Downstairs with the others….planning your funeral actually…" At Cryco's confused expression, Angelus sighed and stopped what he was doing. "I seriously didn't think you would come out of the coma you were in the last three and a half months Cryco. But you did. You really did."

"Akymi thinks…I'm dead?"

"At the moment, yes she does. But I'm sure as soon as you walk down there, she'll be over joyed."

Without replying, Cryco stood up and as soon as his feet touched the ground and he was completely standing, he fell to the ground with a gasp.

Angelus grimaced a little before going over to help him up, only for Cryco to push him away. "I can do this on my own!"

Sighing, Angelus sat on the bed and watched Cryco struggle to stand back up. "Don't push yourself too hard. You haven't been moving for the last three and a half months, remember that."

"I don't care! I want to see Akymi, I want them to know I'm not dead, and I want a freaking glass of water!" He snapped at Angelus as he finally managed to stand up all the way. Though at that moment the door was slammed open by Dark, who had obviously heard something heavy hit the floor moments ago and had rushed up the stairs.

"…Cryco?" Dark was instantly by his side and supporting him, despite Cryco's protests of being able to stand and walk on his own. "Just shut up and let me help you down the damned stairs."

Glaring a little, but more of annoyance than anger, Cryco leaned against his father for support as they made their way out of the room and towards the stairs. As they were slowly making their way down the stairs, Dark lowered his eyes, his hair shielding them from Cryco's view.

"What is it, old man? You have something to say?" He muttered, trying to cheer up Dark with his old attitude as though to reassure him that he was the same even though they had nearly lost him.

"I….I'm just glad that you're ok. I don't know what I would have done if we had lost you, Cryco."

Cryco stared at his father as they reached the bottom of the stairs. By this point, everyone was waiting for them and Akymi rushed over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Cryco, oh thank goodness!" She was resting her head on his shoulder as Dark went into the kitchen to get his son some water. Krad, having followed him into the kitchen, watched the thief as he started filling the glass with water.

"Looks like Angelus really did discover the cure to the disease after all." Krad blinked at Dark slowly as he spoke.

Dark nodded slowly. "Yeah….though Cryco was nearly lost in the process."

"You have to admit, there is still a lot we don't know about Angelus or Jayden."

"True…like how they met and stuff?"

Krad nodded, before leaning against the counter. "With the way things are going, there won't ever be a chance to find out. I think their past is one that is better left untold to us." He sighed a little. "I have the feeling it is a dark past that those two have."

Dark nodded slowly, agreeing with Krad before taking the glass of water to Cryco. His son accepted the glass gratefully, before going over to the couch with Akymi and the others and filling Cryco in on what all he had missed during the last three and a half months or so. Though nearly an hour later, Dark couldn't help but notice something interesting about Cryco.

"That's…odd."

Narrowing his eyes at Dark, Cryco gave him a challenging look. "What is odd?"

"Your eyes are odd."

Luna looked more closely at Cryco's eyes and realized that Dark was in fact telling the truth. His once silver eyes were no longer just silver anymore. Now his eyes were the same amethyst color as Dark's but with permanent silver flecks. _Now why didn't Angelus's eyes do that when he was cured? That doesn't make sense…but oh well._ Handing her son a mirror, she watched his expression.

Cryco raised an eyebrow slowly, before turning towards Angelus who had come down the stairs. "Why did my eyes change like this, while yours remained silver?"

Smiling sadly at him, Angelus sat down near Jayden. "My theory on that would be because you were born with the disease. I was only infected with it through the chemicals that are used to replicate it."

Cryco nodded slowly, before the conversations continued. In Dark's mind, nothing would ever be able to take his son away from him by force ever again.

The month following the day Cryco had come out of his coma Akymi had given birth to a baby girl. Although since neither one of them had a name picked out for the little girl, Jayden had suggested the name Angelica with a sad smile, giving Dark the impression that someone with the name Angelica was part of the shape-shifters past. However, he didn't question him about it since he was too busy gushing over his first grandchild. Oh well, there would be plenty of chances to question Jayden about this Angelica person…if he remembered that is. But for now, his attention would be solely on his son, his son's wife, and his granddaughter.

And that is the end people. I hope it didn't feel too rushed, but I couldn't think of any other ending. I had another ending in mind, but that would have ended up with a depressing ending since it would have been Cryco never waking up from the coma he went into. The purpose of his coma was to actually let his body recover from the shock of the disease ending (it was very painful for him since he actually couldn't see anything at a certain point, as it is revealed in the part where it goes into his POV during that moment in the previous chapter). As for the name Angelica and why Jayden smiled sadly in that last paragraph will be revealed in Lacrimosa, the prequel to this story and Angels. Review!


End file.
